Beyblade Indian Tours
by AnnieJD29
Summary: After the battle with BEGA, Tyson and his friends were invited to play another tournament which was similar to world championship. There are three stages of these tournaments. First winter tournament, second Mumbai tournment and third summer tournament. Read Tyson and his journey in India and know about his new friends.A story filled with emotions and secrets. Hope you'll enjoy it.
1. A Fake Letter

**A Fake Letter**

It was a winter day. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were walking beside the river. Tyson walked to the grassy area. The grasses were cold as ice.

"Its only half year but it feels like my total life. After the battle with Brooklyn, we bladebreakers are no more together. Don't know why?" said Tyson and sat on the cold grass.

"Oh Tyson don't worry world championships are not too far maybe we're going to meet again." said Hilary.

"Hey don't worry. Christmas is coming. We'll ask Mr. Dickenson to invite them. Ok? Well I need to go. Bye."said Kenny.

Waving at each other they goes to their home. Kenny Came home a entered her room. She found a letter on her table. She looks at it, smiled and said to herself "Ah! A letter from Ray."

It was written:

Dear Kenny,

I am very happy to know this. I got a letter form Mr. Dickenson. He said to visit the town. I am coming there by tomorrow. Can you please come to the airport to pick me?

Your's friendly

Ray

Kenny jumped with joy and ran to Tyson's house for informing this. In Tyson's home, Tyson's grandfather was doing his kendo practice and saw Kenny coming there.

"Is Tyson home?"Kenny stopped and asked grandfather.

"Yes, In his room." answered grandfather.

Kenny hurried and goes to Tyson's room. Tyson was lying on his bed, seeing his beyblade.

"Hey Tyson I have a good news for you. Wanna know?" said Kenny and entered his room.

"Tell me too!" said Daichi and jumped on the bed.

"So... See this" Kenny handed the letter and continued "We have to go tomorrow morning and pick him?"

"Yes... I will" Tyson smiled and kept on looking at his beyblade.

Next day, Tyson, Hilary ,Daichi and Kenny were waiting for Ray in airport. Ray came and said "After a long time guys!"

They we're now at Tyson's house. Ray sat in the dojo room.

"Kenny, can you redesign my blade?" said Ray.

"Why? What happen?" asked Kenny "Whats the problem with Driger?"

"Didn't Mr. Dickenson informed you about a new tournament?" questioned Ray.

"World Championship?" suggested Kenny "But no, not world championship. It's not time for world championships. So what is it?"

"I don't know. You can ask Mr. Dickenson." said Ray.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Recognised by Unrecognised

**Recognized By Unrecognized**

 _Continuing from last chapter's scene_

"Hey everyone stop this non-sense talk and listen me now" said Daichi "There is a beybattle event going on in the BBA stadium and if Tyson don't want to play then I am going to become the best player there."

"I am also going there." Said Tyson and started running after Daichi.

Everyone was now at the BBA stadium, Tyson saw many children were sitting around the stadium, a girl and a boy were battling. A blade was thrown out of the dish and AJ Topper announced "And Alia won the match. This girl doesn't only have power to challenge but she is able to win too."

Everyone was trying to see her face but she was hiding her face with a blue mask. Tyson was angry and challenged the girl "Hey Alia, or whatever you are, I am challenging you for a match. Agree or not?"

"No I don't agree to play with kids right now. I also have work to do. I am not a stupid to play around with funny tops" said Alia.

Tyson looked stupefied at Alia and she walked out of the stadium.

"So guys, here come another girl to play with our current world champion Tyson. Why this game is becoming more like girls verses boys." Said AJ topper.

"That's true" said Brad Best.

A girl with blond hair and blue eyes enters the stadium. Everyone looked at her cause the sound of her scandal attracted everyone. She walked to the dish and challenged Tyson "Hey, you, (pointing towards Tyson) can we start the game?" Tyson walked up to the dish and prepared for launching their beyblades.

Three, Two One, Let it Rip.

Their blades fall in the dish. She didn't let Tyson attack. Her beyblade pushed Dragoon out of the dish.

"And Dragoon is out of the dish. Tyson lost the game."  
TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. New Girl In The School

"How can I lose so important battle?" questioned Tyson as he was sitting in the Dojo Room with Hilary, Ray and Kenny.

"The answer is simple" said Kenny "She didn't let you attack and pushed you out of the dish just like a kid is pushed out of a park. She is totally a professional blader. Hey... but what about that other girl, Alia? She is good too."

"Forget about her, we've forgot to ask the other girl's name." said Hilary. "Hey but anyone knows where's Kai?" asked Ray.

"He is completing his studies at his school for his company 'Hiwatari Enterprise'. He is in his hostel." Said Tyson.

AT KAI'S SCHOOL

A girl enters in the school. She was wearing high heels and green school uniform. Every boy in the school stares at her. Her silver eye sparkle and her eye fall on a numb boy. Yes, he was Kai, captain of the Bladebreakers. Kai looked at her and she blushed. She opened her clucher and her brown hair with blue strip flew in the air. Noises of her heel fill the hall. She entered the classroom. The teacher introduced her "Boys, she's Riri. Her father did her admission in our school. Riri take the spare seat over there."

Riri looked sad when teacher said about her father and ever boy looked at her like she is different, yeah she is different but her habits were like a boy. She sat on the seat that was after Kai's. She never asked for anything. Riri was in the same hostel where Kai used to stay. She was Kai's roommate but never even looked at him.  
That evening, Riri wrote something on a tissue and threw it towards Kai. Kai read it. It was written "Meet me at the store room" Riri went out of the room.

At 11:30 pm Kai was at store room. A voice said from behind "10 seconds late. Didn't I mentioned the time. Okay! No problem I wanted to take you somewhere."

At the dull light Kai tried to look at her. Oh! He noticed that she was Riri. Kai asked "what do you want?"

"Um... I don't have time to answer your question?"said Riri and raise her hand upto her shoulder. A beem of light hit Kai.

Kai was at the forest of Tyson's town. He looked here and there and found Riri standing behind him.

"Poor Kai... After all you are a champion team captain." said Riri.

"What do you want?" asked Kai.

Riri again raised her hand upto her shoulder and said "Forget everything about me."

A ray of light again hit Kai and was reflected by a mirror behind Kai. The reflected light didn't hit Riri but a tree behind her. Riri saved herself and ran away.


	4. Kai's Comeback

Kai's comeback or Someon else?

Chapter Text

Next day, after school, Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were walking towards the forest and suddenly Tyson's eye fall on some bluish thing behind the tree. Tyson ran and saw it was Kai.

"What is he doing here?" said Chief.

"Is he sleeping?" said Tyson. "Stupid! He is not sleeping. He is lost his consciousness. Someone did this. This part of the forest is totally destroyed. What happened?" said Hilary in a distress.

"Lets take him home."

"Hey! What happen?" said Ray staring at Kai " wha... How... What happen? How Kai came here?"

Tyson looked nervous and Ray slapped at Kai's face. Kai woke up in an extreme way and said "How I came here? I was at hostel now..."

"You were at the forest" said Hilary

"What? But how?"said Kai "I was at school."

Ray nodded and said "You're a liar, Kai. You forgot how you came here?"

"Stop fighting, boys." said a voice behind them. Kai got up and see. A girl with blond hair, wearing a dark blue long jacket, was standing on the border of Tyson's house.

"Won't you fall from there wearing such a long heel on the snow?" said Kenny.

She answered "Not at all. Well..." she sits on the border and continued "You have a way to know the truth... Oh! I forgot something... I'll be back soon."

The girl ran away.

"Who was she?" Hilary said as she looked weird.

"The girl at stadium, who won the match" said Tyson but No on understand what he was saying,"Oh, who played with me and won that chase her."

"Uhh, Tyson better I should inform you that she is gone." said Ray.

After sometimes Mr. Dickinson came and said "Kenny, did emailed me to come her?"

"Yeah Mr. Dickinson, Have you called Ray for any beyblade tournament?" asked Chief.

Mr. Dickinson nodded and said "No, but a Tournament is going to take place in India, Indian Tournaments."

"Have you called any one of us for it?" asked Hilary.

"No. Ah! I have something for you, Kai. Someone told me that your here."

"For me?" said Kai and looked towards Mr. Dickinson. He gave him a beyblade that was just like Dranzer.

"Dranzer V4x. So, Kai did you like it?" asked Mr. Dickinson. Kai did not give any reaction.

"You got a new beyblade?" said that girl standing at the same place where she said that she'll come back. She launched her beyblade, suddenly the beyblade which Kai was holding slipped from his hand. Something rushed, before the beyblade can fall, it disappeared. Kai looked here and there.

"What your finding, Kai?""When it is here?" said the girl.

"How did that beyblade went there, when it fall here?" asked Kenny.

"Umm... Hard to answer. But if you want this, catch me if you can" said the girl and jumped towards the other side of the border.

Tyson and everyone chased her. It was hard to run on the road because of snow. A car was coming before the girl, nearer and nearer. The girl jumped over the car but Tyson, Hilary and Kenny sucked. Ray helped Tyson to get up because he fall and Kai kept on chasing her and ran beside the car. Kai came near the river and found that the girl was waiting for him. Kai went down the road and saw a beyblading dish.

"I'm challenging you for beybattle" said the girl. Kai hesitated as he wasn't sure that the beyblade is perfect for him or not.

"I accept" Kai said, he was back in the game.

Kai tried his luck and both launched the beyblade in the dish. Tyson and everyone came there and watched the game. The girl moved her head a little and opened the wig and the contact lens that she was wearing.

The girl quit the match and said "Nice to see you again, Kai. Remember me? I'm Riri. I quit the game. Let take it as a tie."

Kai looked at her and noticed that she was Riri. Riri walked up and ran toward the city. Kai looked disgust. He looked at the beyblade and smiled and whispered "Welcome back, Dranzer."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. The Truth Is

Hilary was walking in the Market. She was coming back from shopping. She noticed a girl with high heels and whispered "How can anyone wear such high heels?"

Suddenly she noticed that she was Riri. Kenny came there and said "What are you looking at, Hilary. Have you done the shopping for Christmas?"

Hilary pulled his hand and followed Riri. Riri entered the BBA office.

"Why is she going to BBA office?" asked Kenny.

Hilary didn't say anything and entered the building and followed Riri. Riri entered a room where a little bit of light came through the closed window. Hilary entered and said "Why are you here?"

"Huh! Hilary! Umm! I knew. You're intelligent and wanted to know everything. Well before you ask I am answering, I am Riri Katsuko and I work for, wait what I work for someone? Who? BEGA? Bitbeast Thieves? Or BBA? Yeah, I work for BBA." said Riri.

Suddenly Kenny noticed that her eye color changed into green and said "Hilary her eyes... They changed their color to green!"

Riri hide her right eye with her right hand.

"How did this happen?" asked Hilary. Riri was very scared and her eyes changed into blue and said "You should go!"

"You're hiding something." said Hilary. Riri hide her face and her stubborn look scared Hilary. The beem of light, like the one by which Kai was hit, hit Hilary. Hilary was badly injured. Riri got scared and she got unconscious and fall down.

"It's hard to describe her story" Riri opened her eye and saw Mr. Dickinson speaking "Her supernatural powers are of her Bitbeast and if something happens to her Bitbeast she will be injured." Riri saw Hilary pressing her hand's bandage. Riri got up and saw that Tyson, Kai, Hilary and Kenny were standing there. She walked towards the window.

"So she was just helping us to reunite?" said Ray.

Riri turned her head 40° and said "It was my pleasure to help you Mr. D. I think my work is over." Riri walked out of the room. Everyone looked at her.

That night, Kai was walking to the forest. He stood at the edge and watched the sea. Suddenly he heard someone coming there. He hide behind the bushes and saw that Riri came there. Riri's eyes were blue. She looked towards the sea and talked to herself

"Hmm... It feels better. Maybe I wasn't perfect for them. But if I've joined them I would lose myself. It is hard to control my emotions" Riri paused for a few seconds and continued "Tomorrow I am going to Delhi. I can, maybe see the teams winning. Polaris did a lot. Thanks bro, you brought back Dranzer." Riri look forward and teardrops rolled down her cheeks. She went away crying.

Next day, Riri was waiting for her flight and saw Kai. She stood a pulled her bag.

"You're welcome to join us. We don't care that you are different or not." said Kai.

"No I can't" Riri turned her face and continued "I can become a big problem to you all."

Riri turned back and saw Tyson, Hilary, Daichi, Ray and Kenny were standing there.

"You can't leave us. You helped us a lot." said Hilary.

Tyson continued her words "Riri you did a lot for us." Riri was very sorry and said "Thank you. You made me realize my mistake. Mr. Dickinson gave me a chance to be the old Riri. I accepted. I am with you." Tyson jumped with happiness.

"Guy… Are you here to pick me?" Everyone looked back and saw Max running towards them. Max stopped and said "Hey. Sorry I'm late." Max looked at Riri and said "Whoa... Hello, Miss Beautiful. Who are you?" Riri smiled and said "Bro, I am Riri and I work for BBA."

After a movement, everyone was at Tyson's house. Tyson welcomed Riri. Riri kept her bag in the dojo room and removed her long blue jacket. Because of her figure everyone stared at her. She took a short black jacket from her bag and wears it. Riri stood up and said "Let's start practice."

Everyone looked at her as they were too lazy and Tyson said "Now? We are tired."

"Get up lazybones. Lets do warm up." said Riri.

They all ran up to to the edge of the forest. They rest there. Riri sat at the edge and took a long breathe.

"I like coming here." whispered Riri. Kai walked beside her and said "So Mr. Dickinson did your admission in our school?"

"Yes" said Riri "So, would you all like to go back or wanna take more rest?" said Riri.

Riri raised her hand and a bottle appears on her hand and she asked "Water? Anyone?" They came back.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	6. Tit-Bit Finding

**Tit-Bit Finding**

"Is Morning walk so helpful to keep us fit?" asked Hilary.

"Riri? When did you start going for a morning walk?" asked Kenny.

"Since I was a kid" said Riri and stood near Hilary's house "Here, you're now at your home, am I right?"

"Yes, how did you..."

Riri didn't let Hilary complete and started saying "I watched you everyday coming here so I felt it's your house. After an hour, at Tyson's house. Bye."

After a morning walk, Riri's phone rang and she answered the call.

"Hello, Mr. D I don't have time to answer you. Call me later."

After a while, Kenny came there and said in hurry "Guys... Guys... Guys... Hilary is missing."

"Why do you think so?" asked Tyson.

"She went to her house but she didn't come back and when I asked her mother she said that she didn't come back. Mr. Dickinson saw someone kidnapped her." Kenny answered.

"Oh no, Mr. Dickinson called me for this and I ignored him." Riri thought.

Everyone ran away to find Hilary. Riri ran to the opposite direction, towards the BBA office. Kai followed Riri secretly. He saw Riri entered in the office. After some times she came out, walked towards Kai and pull him towards the forest park.

At the forest park, Kai and Riri found everyone was finding Hilary.

"Follow me boys, I know where's Hilary." said Riri.

"Where?" asked Tyson.

"At the place, where Zagart made his office, it is now like a junkyard but kidnappers use it like their hideout." answered Riri.

After a few minutes they were at the office. It was like a junkyard and was clean around.

"So do you think she's here?" asked Daichi.

"Nope, I don't think. I know she's here. Get in now." said Riri and pushed Tyson and Daichi inside and everyone else walked in.

"How did you enter here?" asked a voice.

There enters a girl who said this.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Finding The Missing

**Finding the Missing**

 _Continuing from the last chapter's scene._

"Who are you?" asked Tyson.

"Do you have a problem of forgetting things?" asked the girl.

"Tyson do you forget the girl, Alia or whatever she is" said Daichi.

"Don't call me whatever. My name is Alia." yelled Alia.

"Why are you here?" asked Tyson.

"You got the point boy. I am here to stop you. Get ready for a beybattle." said Alia.

"Oh so where's the stadium?" asked Riri.

"Inside this room" said Esther pointing towards a door beside her.

They entered the room. It was a spare room with a beyblading dish. They walked towards the dish. Tyson stood at a side and Esther stood at the opposite side.

"Are you ready for it?" said Alia.

Max did the countdown. 3, 2, 1 Let it Rip.

They both launched their beyblade in the dish. Their blades spin around the dish.

Getting the chance to get out, Riri walked out of the room without being notice. Kai again followed her.

"Tum sudhronge nhi. {You're not going to change (in Hinglish)} Why are you following me every time?" said Riri.

"Trying to know what you're doing." said Kai.

Riri and Kai ran inside the hall. They suddenly stopped and saw that some guards came there. Riri ran and kicked at one guard's face and punched another's face.

"Why girls always quarrel?" asked Kai.

Riri stared at Kai angrily. Some guards came there from the opposite side. Kai hold Riri's belly and rotate her vertically so she would fall over some guard who were stand near him. Riri fall on her back.

"Get up." said Kai and gave his hand to Riri. Riri's face was red and her eye turned pink.

"Hurry up" said Kai. Riri held his hand and got up.

"They are too many." said Kai.

"Yes, take it." said Riri and throw a gun in his hand. Kai's hand started shaking.

"How can I use it?" asked Kai.

"Like you launch your beyblade. Just target and shoot." said Riri and started shooting.

"Just target and shoot?" whispered Kai and started shooting slowly.

"Faster lazy bone." yelled Riri.

After the way was clear, Riri started walking and check all doors.

"Hilary?" said Riri at every door. At the last door, they found Hilary. She was tied on a chair and her mouth was tied with a cloth. She was trying to scream. Riri untied her. They came to the place where Tyson was beybattling. Riri launched her beyblade and drag other blades out of the dish. They saw Hilary with Riri and get out of the office.

"We'll battle again." whispered Alia in the spare room.


	8. Team Meeting

**Team Meeting**

"So do you think doing such a thing is good?" said a girl, who looked like of Tyson's age and was wearing a yellow frock and white Jacket.

The scene was of a room which looked like a salon, where Alia was sitting on the place where she was going to cut her hair. A girl, standing behind her, wearing orange frock, was handling a hair cutting scissor in one hand and hair dyeing brush in other.

"So Alia, you're favourite colour is Blue, Turn her hair Blue." ordered the yellow dressed girl.

"Not whole blue, only from downward only." said Esther.

"Kaha se lai wo bhade ke tatu? (From where did you bring those guards?)" said the yellow dressed girl and goes away.

 **TYSON'S HOUSE**

Riri came in the dojo room. She was finding Tyson and other teammates.

"Where's Daichi?" asked Riri.

"Why Daichi today? Kai wasn't enough." said Tyson.

"Huh, What do you mean by Kai wasn't enough?" asked Riri.

"We're seen that you used to stay with Kai." said Hilary.

"Whatever, we're going for a meeting." said Riri.

"What kind of meeting?" asked Max.

"Don't you want your team to go for tournament and win?" asked Riri and continued "Team-up meeting."

Suddenly Riri's phone rang.

"Mr Dickinson" said Riri and picked up the phone to answered "Hello, Mr.D."

Aren't you coming? It's already too late."

Yes we are." answered Riri "Come on. It's already too late."

 **AT THE BBA OFFICE**

"Mr Dickenson, Daichi isn't here. How can we do the meeting without him?" said Riri.

"I know. Daichi can't go to India. His mother is sick. He is gone to his hometown." said Mr Dickenson.

"So we have to do the meeting without him?" asked Hilary.

"Yes"

They entered the meeting room. Tyson, Hilary, Max and Ray sat at one side of the table. Riri, Kai and Kenny sat at other side.

"So, let's start it with team members. Tyson, Max, Ray, Kai and Riri are our members." said Mr Dickinson.

"Wait, What? You forget Hilary." said Riri.

"Ah, I can't Beyblade." said Hilary as she was trying to hide her face.

"Team name?" asked Mr Dickinson.

"BBA Revolutions" suggested Tyson

"G Revolutions" suggested Max

"Bladebreakers" said Riri and Kai together.

"That's our old name." said Tyson "BBA Revolutions is good."

"I ain't your old name?" said Riri and they started fighting.

"Oh, keep quiet" yelled Mr Dickinson "Riri and Tyson please sit or get out of the room." Riri sat down. "Magar... (But...)" said Riri.

"Riri please" said Ray.

"So the team name is Bladebreakers." said Mr Dickinson.

"Yes." whispered Riri.

"And pack your bag by tonight" said Mr Dickinson "Tomorrow you'll go to Delhi."

"Tomorrow?" yelled Tyson "Can't we wait for Christmas?"

"No Tyson. The tournament starts on 23 of December at Shimla." said Mr Dickinson.

"Team captain and couch?" said .

"Hiro is not here so I'll say Riri will be a good couch." said Tyson.

"I thought you are never going to say anything good about me!" whispered Riri.

"And, and Kai will be a good captain, anyway he is better than Tyson." said Hilary.

"If you like him that much then go and marry him." yelled Tyson.

"WTF are you talking about?" yelled Hilary.

 **AT NIGHT, TYSON'S HOUSE**

Everyone was in their Night suit.

"Nah... My Christmas is wasted." said Tyson.

"Don't worry there's a party for bladers before the tournaments starts as opening ceremony." said Riri.

"Have you been to Indian Tournaments?" asked Max.

"Umm... Umm... Good Night!" said Riri nervously and sleeps down her bed.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	9. Shimla – The Cool Hill Station

**Shimla – The Cool Hill Station**

"Oh! Not again! Where is Hilary?" said Tyson.

A scene of airport, Bladebreakers are waiting for flight.

"Riri and Hilary are too slow, where are they?" said Max "Girls take a lot of time to get ready."

"They've announced about the flight and Riri is having the tickets." said Ray.

"Come on girls, where are you?" said Tyson.

Riri and Hilary entered the airport. Hilary came running and Riri walked slowly and was wearing a black goggle. Riri took out the goggle.

"You look good in goggles." said Ray.

Hearing it Riri smiled and started singing

"Ho mainu kala chashma jajta ae,

Jachda hai gore mukhde te" (part of song 'Kala Chashma')

"Will you shut up and give us our tickets." said Kai.

"You're so bad, Kai" said Riri "Anyway, our flight is to Delhi and after that we'll go to Shimla by road."

 **AT SHIMLA OUTSKIRT**

The car gets damaged. "Don't worry we are at the outskirts we can walk upto there and we'll be able to capture the beauty from here." said Riri.

"Sorry ma'am for the trouble." said the drive.

"No problem."

They walked into the hill station.

"Is the tournament going to start from here?" asked Tyson.

"Yes"

"But it's a hill station." exclaimed Tyson.

They walked inside. Kenny took out a piece of paper. It was the address of the hotel they are going to stay.

"Do you know where's the hotel cause I'm really hungry!" said Tyson.

"If you don't know the address please let me call Mr Dickenson" said Riri.

"I know where it is but someone please translate this" said Kenny pointing towards the paper. U

Riri took the paper and walked straight.

"Do you know where to go?" asked Hilary.

"Just follow me" said Riri in ignorant manner.

She walked by a café.

"I want a cake" yelled Tyson.

"What happen Tyson?" asked Hilary.

"I am hungry. Please give me something." said Tyson.

"Hmm... Okay!" said Riri.

"Yay!"

They entered the café. Hilary, Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny sat around same table. Kai tries to take his seat but Riri crossed him. "Sorry the seat is full." said Hilary.

Kai sat in front of Riri. Riri sees him angrily and looked at the menu on her hand. A waitress came there and said "Ma'am, sir, if don't mind the seats are full here can you let someone sit here."

"Ofcourse"

Riri looked outside through the window. Some other girls came and sat there. Kai looked up at a black and blue haired girl. Riri stretched her hand to take candies from the basket, while a girl, who was sitting at Kai's side, also tried to take one. She smiled, Riri ignored. She was stunned. Riri looked at other girls, a girl with grey hair, turquoise ribbon on her head a turquoise stone near her neck. Another girl with maroon hair and orange frock and white leggings. Other wears a blue and black tight shirt and tight black leggings and she also has black and blue hair (like Vidya Vox).

Riri left the table and asked Tyson "Are you done, so can we go?"

After getting out of café Riri looked from the same glass where those other girls were planning something.

 **AT NIGHT, IN THEIR HOTEL**

 **Riri and Kai were in same room, Tyson and Hilary were in same, Max and Ray in one and Kenny was alone in a room.**

Hilary, Tyson and Kenny's room, everyone was planning for tournament.

"So guys, tomorrow is the it's the last day for registration, so we have to go there and we will know with whom we are going to battle first" said Riri.

"Riri, can you tell us who was the winner of Indian Tournaments last year?" asked Kenny.

"Why?" asked Riri.

"To see if I have their data or not" said Kenny.

Riri looked a side and said "The Frozen Dark Bladers"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. When Someone Is Hiding Something

**When Someone Is Hiding Something**

"Shimla is good for sightseeing but it's not as cold as our town." said Chief.

Tyson was sitting at the edge of the bed and preparing his Dragoon for action.

The door opens Ray, Max, Riri and Kai enters.

"Why are you fixing your beyblade now?" asked Ray.

"For the action" said Tyson.

"You know today is the registration, not the game." said Ray.

"What?" exclaimed Tyson.

 **AFTER THE REGISTRATION**

Riri was watching the chart where the detail of the battle was shown. The hall was full of some teams. PPB All Stars team came there.

"Hey! I saw your name in the chart board" said Emily.

"Yes, with our new couch we are going to win the new tournament." said Tyson.

"Who is she?" asked Emily pointing towards Riri, who was still looking at the chart. Riri was staring at a team picture.

"She's is the most weird couch who trained our team" said Tyson.

Riri's eyes turned red (showing she's angry) and she punched at Tyson's head (not hard). "Never try to say that." said Riri.

"Whatever, Emily, Tyson I've found that we can have a battle, but... Uh..." said Judy.

"But what?" asked Hilary.

"All stars will play a match with other team that is Spy Squad no, no, beysquad." said Judy.

"Mom, what happen to you? You never said any team's name wrong." said Max.

"Cause dear I've never heard that name."

"Anyway, we gotta go. They are announcing something." said Judy. Judy looked at Riri, she was staring someone.

"Dear, what are you looking at?" asked Judy to Riri.

"Does it matters to you?" said Riri.

"Riri, why are you being so rude?" said Hilary.

"This is the real me." said Riri and walkes towards the stadium.

As Riri entered the stadium, a flash back popped into Riri mind. Riri hold her head and closed her eyes.

" _You are late" said a violet haired boy._

" _What is wrong with you?" said a violet and purple haired girl._

" _I love his purple hair." said a school girl whose hair was grey._

" _Riri!" screamed a girl but her face and others appearances was blurred out._

Riri ran away. Passing beside Kai, she collides with a Grey haired girl.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No, my head!" said Riri and hold her head tightly. She open her eyes and sees that the girl gave her hand to her to get up.

"Get up... Are you okay?" she said.

"Yes, I am."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	11. Your Old Unfriendly Friend

**Your Old Unfriendly Friend**

 _Continuing from last chapter's scene._

Riri got up and looked at the girl.

"We met again" said the girl to Kai and Riri, "Remember me and my team in the café."

"Do you know her, Riri?" asked Hilary.

"Riri might know me, ask it to Kai and answer is 'no' he don't." the girl said.

"What? Do you know Riri?" asked Hilary.

She walked towards Riri and kept her hand on Riri's shoulder and laid her head and said, "Riri Katsuko and Alice Gracia were friends since they were five."

"Who is Alice Gracia?" asked Tyson.

"Me" she said as she was still lying over Riri. Riri pushed her off her shoulder and said "I don't know you" and she goes to her hotel room.

"She is always like that." said Alice.

"From childhood?" asked Hilary.

"Yes, she changed once for some days but she again become numb, don't know how it all happen." said Alice.

"So, for what are you here?" asked Max.

"For this tournament." said Alice.

"Oh! Which team?" asked Tyson.

"Beysquad, I am the captain of that team" said Alice.

"Do you know what they announce?" asked Ray.

"No, they didn't announce it yet." said Alice.

"Bladers, The Indian Tournaments started this year with many new teams with our world champion team 'Bladebreakers'. Before the tournament starts today our tournament starts with a glory. And tonight, that is our Christmas Eve, a opening ceremony with a Christmas party will be hold so see you there." said DJ Topper.

After the announcement, everyone goes back to their hotel room. Kai enters the room and sees Riri lying on the sofa. "Why did you run away from there?" asked Kai.

"I was not feeling well. Headache. What was announced?" said Riri.

"Nothing just a party tonight." said Kai.

"So again the stupid ball." said Riri.

"Ball?" yelled Kai.

"I don't know. Last when I played Indian Tournaments the surprised us with a ball." said Riri.

"So who was your dance partner?" asked Kai.

"Doesn't matters to you." said Riri.

"Everyone is going to BBA Shimla, India, wanna go?" asked Tyson.

"I've gone there hundred times, you go." said Riri.

"Okay"

Kai goes away. After sometimes Riri gets up and goes somewhere.

 **AT BBA SHIMLA, INDIA**

Everyone was there expect Riri. They saw a girl, who was wearing a yellow frock and white jacket, walking to them.

"Good Morning, Team Bladebreakers. Mr Dickinson told me you will come here.I am Naomi and I am a scientist here." she said.

"Oh Hello, Naomi."

"You have come here to roam?" said Naomi.

"Yes"

"Come with me. I'll show you whatever you want to see." said Naomi

On the other hand, Riri was trying to enter the BBA Shimla secretly. She knew she has some supernatural powers, so she flew up to the air vent. She found a big open hole near the vent. She entered the hole; the hole was big enough for Riri.

She walked in. The hole was surrounded by steal wall. She saw someone in there. The person looked like a girl. She saw her too and runs away. Riri follows her and starts running after her. Riri noticed her blue hair. The other girl comes at the end of the hole and jumps from there to other hole. Riri was too fast and was unable to stop. She come to the end but still unstoppable. She was going to fall but she holds the pipe on the ceiling and her heels were at the end of the hole. She looks down and sees Tyson and everyone was walking with an unknown girl. She wished they would not see above at the ceiling and hold her hand, forgets where she was. She was falling down. She holds her skirt tightly. She was going to fall over Kai and Kai looked up. Riri fall over him. She gets up but still sitting over Kai. She looks down at Kai and then gets up.

"I am sorry, Kai." she said.

"How did you get over there?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	12. Merry Christmas Gone Wrong

**NOTE : Thank You to all who posted reviews about my fanfic. I'll continue my story and maybe it will take time to complete. Sorry for editing this chapter after Christmas. And HAPPY 2018.**

* * *

 **Merry Christmas Gone Wrong**

"How did you get over there?" asked Hilary.

"Just... uh... I was just roaming. There is a door there." said Riri and pointed towards the hole above.

"Oh I see. Look, our new friend is here. Meet Naomi." said Tyson.

"Hey" said Riri, "Do you want to go to the Christmas party?"

"Oh I really forgot about it" said Tyson, "Naomi we gotta go."

"Oh you didn't see the main thing." said Naomi.

"What is it? I want to see it." said Tyson.

"Straight from here." said Naomi.

Naomi opened the big door and entered the room. A big tank was kept there. In that something was moving and this looked like a bit-beast of ice element.

"What is this?" asked Tyson.

"This is a bit-beast." said Naomi.

"What?"

"Which bit-beast?" asked Tyson.

"I don't know. Maybe a ice element beast or a dark one." said Naomi.

"I don't think it's a dark element beast, sis." said Riri.

"Why do you call her sis?" said Hilary.

"Uh... No reason." said Riri.

"Why do you think it's not a dark beast?" asked Tyson.

"Cause there is no hint or clue to say that it's a dark beast." said Riri.

"We are getting late guys." said Ray.

"Oh yes... I'll meet you there, guys. It's getting too late." said Naomi.

 **AT THE PARTY**

"Gotcha, guys." said Naomi. She was wearing a beautiful yellow frock. Hilary was wearing a pink frock and Riri was wearing a black and red frock which was open from stomach and little near chest.

Riri was standing near the drink area. Some memories again popped into Riri's mind.

" _The curse is over" an adult female voice said._

" _She is cursed" said a kid._

" _This was given by my grandmother" said a girl who was Riri, when she was young._

Riri hold her head tightly. Kai saw her and comes to her.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	13. Sistershipping?

**Note :** Sorry I took a lot time for publishing it. I was doing some Art Trades on Deviant Art. Anyway the scene at the starting is really lovely as I ship my oc Riri Katsuko with Kai Hiwatari but in this scene Kai never became so caring, giving us the first hint that Kai likes Riri even if he doesn't understands his love. Sorry if you like Kai with other oc or with someone, never mind. I like Kai with my oc. Hope you enjoy it.

 **Sistershipping?**

Kai goes towards Riri and keeps his hand on the wall and talked with her in a flirty manner.

"What happen?" he asked.

"Nothing"

"Are you having headache?" he asked. She turned the head and said, "No".

"So what?"

"I am not feeling well." She answered.

"Maybe I should take you to the hotel. I am just coming in a minute." he said and goes away. He came back and said, "Let's go."

Kai and Riri came back to their hotel room. Riri goes towards the bathroom to change.

"Oh Gosh! I forget my top outside." whispered Riri "Kai! Can you give me my shirt?"

"Where have you kept it?" asked Kai.

"In the wardrobe" answered Riri.

"Which one?" asked Kai.

"The blue one"

Kai gives the blue shirt to Riri. She came out of the bathroom and sits on the bed.

"What happen? Are you alright?" asked Kai.

"It doesn't matters to you." said Riri.

"I am talking to you nicely, so why are you so rude?" yelled Kai.

"I am rude? So what you are? A guy who can talk but pretends he can't." yelled Riri.

"Who said I pretend. And what are you? Underestimating a person's strength! That's what you did to Naomi." yelled Kai.

"I never underestimated her but she is a stupid." yelled Riri and hits Kai's shoulder.

"And now you are." yelled Kai and pushes Riri. She falls down from the bed. Her body was on the ground but her legs were still on bed.

"Oh! I am sorry." said Kai.

Riri gets up and Kai walks to the balcony. He stands there and looked at the street. Riri came towards him and said, "Kai, umm, I trust you that's why I am telling you this. Promise me you won't tell this to anyone."

"I promise."

"Uh, Na- Naomi is m-my s-sister." said Riri.

"What! Are you joking." said Kai.

"You know, they said I was cursed." said Riri and looked up at the sky.

"They?" asked Kai.

"My parents. It all started when I was born. My grandmother, unknown to its secrets, gave me a beyblade, my Polaris. My mother was interested to know about beyblade, she started researching about Polaris and soon found that it was cursed. The first curse was 'Five people who are most near to me will die' and the same happen. My Granny died by heart attack. My mom, dad and my only uncle die in a car accident. My aunt who was Naomi's mother adopted me. She knew that the next will be she or Naomi but she loved me same as she loved Naomi but I never understand her love. She trained me for beyblade, for martial arts and ballet. Soon the last day came...

(Past scene)

The beautiful young lady ready for a meeting and goes towards her car and says "Riri, I'll come back tomorrow morning. Stay calm just for one night and Naomi be safe. Bye Naomi. Bye Riri. (Forever goodbye)

"I hope you are gone forever." said the ten years old Riri.

"Why are you saying this? She is your mother." said Naomi.

"You forget step-. She is my step-mother. I can do what I want." said Riri.

"But-" said Naomi.

"No more but... Don't come to my room."

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Note –** The next chapter will start with the past so don't get confused. Thnx for reading.


	14. Past Life

**Past Life**

Little 10 years old Riri went to the books room. She walked by the shelf and found an old dairy. She took the dairy and sat on the chair. She opened the dairy and started reading "Happy 10th birthday, maybe it's too early or too late or maybe in time, but I know I am not there with you."

" _That time I didn't know the curse" said old Riri._

She continued reading, "This dairy is written by me when you got your beyblade. I am your mom. Giving you some..." she turned the page and saw. It was written "Some days ago you got your own beyblade. It's really sad to say this but it is cursed. I came to know about its two curses, First – The five people who are near to you will die. Second – You'll never understand your first love. Five people who will die are me, your father, your granny, your uncle and your aunt." Riri got up and goes to her room and sits on her bed. She holds the dairy tight and lay down on her bed. Tears rolled down her cheek and a low whisper said "Mom"

Next day Riri went to the BBA office of that area and came to know that her aunt died in a car accident. Little frighten Riri started crying. A man walked to her and said, "Don't cry Riri. You are really brave. Me and your Aunty Kenning are still here for you with your little friend Rosetta." Riri wiped her tears and stood up and said "I know I can do it. I will stay alone with Naomi and take all responsibilities."

* * *

"I start working and soon met with some friends and started beyblading. I joined world beyblading tournament. Me and my team, we were world champions before The Majestics." said Riri.

"I see" said Kai.

"Do you have any secret?" asked Riri.

"No"

"Oh, that's good" said Riri and goes in room.

"When I ran from the alley..." said Kai. Riri stopped and goes near Kai.

* * *

Little Kai was walking in the street of Moscow. He was cold and scared after the incident of Black Dranzer. An old seventeen year girl came to him and gave him a sweater. Her face was blur and only her brown hair was seen. She was wearing a blue jacket. A boy came there. His face was also blur. The boy and girl started walking together and Kai started following them. They were talking and turned to see their faces. Little Kai saw Tala finding him and runs and the couple kissed each other. The thing that was odd to hide was they disappeared from there.

"I always hide this memory why I don't know." said Kai.

"Weird memory." said Riri.

"I was too young." said Kai. They walked in and slept.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	15. The First Game

**The First Game**

Riri entered her hotel room. Kai was not in there. She closed the door and heard a sound. It sounded like a horror movie's background sound. Little scary, not too loud. She looked here and there and saw that the sound was from the wardrobe. It was opening slowly because of air pressure as she closed the door hardly. She goes towards the wardrobe and opens it. Suddenly Kai's body falls on Riri's arms and a note was kept in the wardrobe. It was written "I am sorry but you said it and I was hopeless."

Riri screamed and woke up. She realized it was just a nightmare. She said to herself, "Nothing's wrong, Riri." Then she looked at Kai who was sleeping beside her and hugged him tightly.

"Hey! What's wrong with you?" said Kai. Riri gets away from him and said, "Nothing."

"So just sleep and don't disturb others." said Kai.

"Okay you numb guy." said Riri.

Next morning they were at the stadium, in their team room. Riri was hiding her hands behind her back.

"What happen, Riri? Why are you hiding your hand?" asked Ray.

"Um... M gloves- gloves ar- are funny." said Riri.

"Oh... So what? Don't worry. We are not going to laugh." said Max. Riri hesitates and shows her hand. She was wearing a grey half finger gloves which was long, reaching her elbow and a red gloves over it which covered her middle finger.

"It's not funny." said Hilary.

"It is not? I thought it is. I mean, isn't it weird to show your middle finger to the world." said Riri.

"Who said you to show your middle finger to the world? You can just keep your middle finger in and say everyone it's just for style. Let go to the stadium now." said Kai and opens the door to go outside.

"Will you first discuss who will play the game?" said Riri.

Kai closed the door and walks inside.

"Okay! The game is played with a team named 'Believers'. We had to win 2 battles out of 3, atleast. Believers do not use any bitbeast. They have 3 bladers. They are Haris, Rohit and Daman, wait, I know that guy, Daman, maybe he is my childhood friend. First game will be played by Tyson." said Riri.

"Okay Kai, now we can go." said Kenny.

They sat on the benches which were kept for the bladders, in the stadium. Tyson was ready for his game. His battle was against Haris, who was wearing round specs. Both bladers were ready for the game. The dish was show. 'Foggy Lake' a dish which looked like camping area with a big lake and surrounded by mountain and was surrounded by fog.

Ready bladers. One, two, three. Let it rip.

Their beyblades were on the dish with full action. Haris was confident. He moved his specs a little and said, "Well, Tyson lets entertain the audiene with a watery splash." His blade moved in water and developed a water tornado.

"Well, it's my turn to show the action. Go Dragoon" said Tyson. Dragoon started speeding up and entered into the lake. It developed another water tornado. Both blades were very fast and were colliding hardly. The tornados collide and all the water of the dish was out. Only one blade was spinning in the dish, another outside the dish. The beyblade in the dish was Dragoon. Thus, dragoon wins.

"Bladebreakers will win if they defeat the next blader from believers." said AJ Topper.

"I'll play the next game." said Riri and removes her jacket and gives it to Kai, "Hold it, Kai."

"Our next player from Believers is 'Daman' and from Bladebreakers, it's 'Riri'." said AJ Topper.

"Well, well, well Daman. Remember me or not?" said Riri.

"Probably, yes, Miss classroom queen." said Daman.

Bladers ready. One, two, three. Let it rip.

Riri and Daman launches their beyblades. Daman's beyblade directly falls in the water and starts forming a tornado.

"Well Daman, say goodbye. Go Polaris." Said Riri and releases her bitbeast. A polar bear, with golden crown appeared. Polaris moved towards Daman's beyblade and soon the tornado splashes all the water outside, like Haris's beyblade. Again only one beyblade was left spinning, Daman's.

"Is the game over? No, look above." said AJ Topper.

Polaris was coming from above and landed on the dish and the dish was broken into pieces and Daman's blade stopped spinning.

"Riri won the game and Bladebreakers are now succeeded to the next round." said AJ Topper.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	16. Bandages?

**Bandage?**

After the battle at night, everyone was at Tyson and Hilary's room except Kai and Riri.

"Guys, There's something weird about Riri." said Hilary.

"Hil, just stop doubting on others." said Tyson.

"No, I am sure. First of all, Riri's mood rarely changes and when it changes, it stays constant for long." said Hilary.

"So, what? It's normal. Everyone can do it." said Max.

"But today I noticed, she wears bandage. I mean she wears bandage on her chest. I noticed it when she removed her jacket." said Hilary.

"Hilary, stop this nonsense." yelled Tyson.

"Yes Hilary." said Max.

"What if she is different, she is not bad." said Ray.

"I agree." said Kenny.

Kai was outside the room. He heard everything. He goes to his room where Riri was lying on her bed. Kai entered.

"Hey, Kai. Thank god you came back soon. Don't go anywhere I am going to the bathroom to take a shower." said Riri and ties hr hair up.

"Riri... Um... Do yo- you wear b-bandage on ch- chest?" asked Kai.

"What are you talking about? Anyway I am going." said Riri.

"Okay."

In bathroom, Riri removed her top and what Hilary talked about came true. Riri was wearing bandage. She turns the tap on but the tap broke and water was flowing out. She tried to close it but she was unable to do so. She goes to open the door but all the areas from where water can move out were blocked by ice, which was unbreakable. She tried to call Kai for help but she felt she was unable to speak. Hopelessly, she sat on the floor, water level was rising speedily. After sometimes, Kai thought Riri took too much time in there. He goes towards the bathroom and knocks the door.

"Riri, it's been one hour, what are you doing in there?"

No reply.

The water was just going to reach the ceiling and Riri was drowning. Kai felt something is wrong so he tried to open the door. The ice, which blocked the door, window and other open areas, started melting. A lot of water was out now. Kai broke open the door. Riri was lying on the floor. Kai goes towards her, holds her and said, "Riri. Riri! Wake up." He holds her tightly. She opened her eyes and saw Kai was holding her. He was staring at her bandage. She gets up and pushes him back and said, "What is wrong with you?"

Kai kept on staring. He pointed towards the bandage and said, "Hilary was right. You wear bandage. But why on chest?"

"Does it matters to you?"

"No, but there must be a reason." said Kai.

"Well, a guy raped me that's why I wear bandage and now, for god's sake don't talk about it, not to me nor to others." yelled Riri.

"Okay."

"It's too cold and I am freezing, so would please give me a towel or something." yelled Riri.

"Okay. Don't shout." said Kai patiently.

Riri looked at the mirror of the bathroom. It was wet and a drop of water moved rolled down from her reflection, near her left eye. Kai gave her a towel and she wept her face. Tear started rolling down her cheeks and she started crying there. Kai came there and helped her to get to the bed. She cried until she sleeps.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	17. Mister Kenning's Daughter

Mister Kenning's Daughter

Running through the hall way of the restaurant, Riri collide with a waitress and falls down. All the plates she was holding falls down. Both of them fall down too.

"I am so, so sorry." said Riri.

"Its okay." said the waitress and started to pick the plates. Riri started to help her too and looked up at her face. Riri thought she knows her.

"It's okay. I'll do it myself." said the waitress.

"Oh- okay." she said and runs inside and comes across Hilary, then saw Tyson eating like a foodie.

"He ate last night, right?" asked Riri.

"Yes, he did but why?" said Hilary.

"He is eating like he didn't eat anything for months." said Riri.

"Hmm. He sometimes only eats like a perfect human when Grandpa cooks." said Hilary.

"And I eat properly when you cook, Hil." said Tyson.

"Whatever, we gotta go." said Riri.

"Why?"

"Just come." said Riri.

"I need to eat more." said Tyson.

"You've already eaten 3 plates." said Hilary. Riri and Hilary tried to pull Tyson, but he didn't move at all. Kai, Ray and Max came there.

"What happen?" said Ray.

"We have to go but Tyson is not moving." said Riri.

"Should I try?" said Ray.

"Okay."

Before Ray tried to say something, Kai pulled Tyson's collar and drags him off the chair.

"Oh, Kai. You are only the who was able to do it." Said Riri and hugs him.

"What the hell is Riri doing now?" whispered Hilary in Ray's ear.

"I don't know."

"Now we are not late?" said Tyson.

"Yeah, we gotta go." said Riri.

"But where?"

"BBA office. Today, Mr Dickinson will arrive." said Riri.

In the half way to the stadium, Tyson saw a café.

"Ooh... I am hunger." said Tyson.

"Are you an elephant?" said Riri.

"An elephant cannot eat like Tyson." said Hilary.

"What do you mean?" said Tyson.

"I mean..." Hilary tried to say but suddenly her stomach growled.

"Uh, Tyson ate my breakfast too." explained Hilary.

They entered the café. Riri called a girl who was making a cupcake.

"Hello... Tum zara sunn sakti ho? (will you please listen?)" said Riri.

"Hmm... Ma'am aapko kya cahiye? (what do you want, ma'am?" asked the girl and turns towards Riri.

"You are the waitress in the restaurant, right?" Riri noticed that it was the waitress who was in the restaurant.

"Yes"

"What are you doing here?" asked Riri.

"Um... The restaurant and this café, both are owned by my uncle and I love to work, so I just..." said the waitress.

"I see."

"Kya tm unn dono ko jaldi cupcake banakar de sakti ho, jaldi please. (Will you please make some cupcakes for both of them." Said Riri.

"Haa... Par itni jaldi kyu hai? (Why are you in hurry?)" asked the girl.

"We have to go to the stadium." said Riri.

"I see."

 **AT STADIUM**

"Well guys we are already late." said Riri.

"Don't worry we are not so late." said Max.

"Yeah, we can still go in there and see something." said Ray.

"Okay."

They entered and listened AJ Topper saying, "So bladers, before the next game starts, meet Mister Dickinson."

Mister Dickinson said, "Nice to meet you all..."

"Who is the guy beside Mister Dickinson?" Tyson asked pointing towards a man who was standing beside Mister Dickinson.

"That's Mister Kenning. He is a scientist in BBA India." said Riri.

"And guys you all will be shocked to know that this time Mister Kenning's daughter is also playing this tournament with her team SPY SQUAD." said AJ Topper.

A girl moved forward, she was the girl at the café.

"She is the girl of the café." said Hilary.

"And the waitress." said Riri.

"Whatever, but she is Mister Kenning's daughter." said Tyson.

"Friends I feel I am now able to play with these tops. This time, me and my SAPIAN, we ready to play." said the girl and goes backward. Mister Kenning comes forward, holds the mike and said, "Well we know that this event should be held at the time of opening but because of some reason we have to do it now. I am glad to know my daughter's interest in beyblading, I wish Rosetta, and other bladers, good luck. I wish that every beginners, like my dear daughter Rosetta, to try their best at this game. Thank you."

TO BE CONTINUED...


	18. Eye Pain

**AUTHOUR'S NOTE:** Well I think I should've said this in the last chapter. My OCs who have bitbeast are:

Riri Katsuko: She has two beyblade with two bitbeast, that is, Polaris (That was mentioned before) and Naitowolf (that will be mentioned in this chapter and it means 'Night Wolf'.)

Naomi Katsuko: Taurus

Alia Sharma: Luna (a wolf)

Rosetta: Sapian (a snake)

Alice Garcia: Unisus (a creature who is half unicorn and half Pegasus)

Thanks everyone to review my fic. Let's move on to the chapter.

Eye Pain

"Well I was unknown to this, that a waitress and a café girl can be a famous person." said Tyson. He was sitting on a bench in their team room.

"Rosetta is not interested in being famous." said Riri.

"Whatever, guys today is the second battle, so please stop this non-sense and plan something?" said Hilary.

"Well guys Hilary is right." said Ray.

"Our game..." Riri tried to say something but Tyson cut her words and says, "I'll play the first game."

Riri was angry and her eyes turn red. She was annoyed by Tyson's words. She said, "Will you let me say it?"

"What is it?" said Tyson.

"I think you should say sorry first." said Riri.

I'm sorry."

"Okay. So this battle is a tag team battle..." said Riri but before she can complete Tyson again cut her words and yelled, "Noo"

Riri was again angry and her left eye changed its colour into red.

"Riri, you are looking horrific with one red eye and one silver eye. Please change it." said Riri.

"Tyson... You are the pain in my eye." said Riri.

"Why eye?" asked Max.

"I don't know. My right eye is paining and it is not changing its colour." said Riri.

"Don't change you right eye's colour too." suggested Kenny.

"Okay. Anyway, who are the tags of our team?" said Riri.

"Me and Daichi" said Tyson, "Oh, I forgot, he is not here."

"So what we can do now?" asked Max.

"Without our tags we cannot play this game. Either we have to choose new tags or we have to leave." said Kenny.

"Who can be our tags?" said Riri.

"I know." said Hilary.

"Hey, you know we are here for a beyblade match not for science project." Tyson said to Hilary. She started making faces.

"Well, I know that too." exclaimed Hilary.

"Hilary, you say. He is an idiot, let him talk to himself." said Riri.

"Idiot?" exclaimed Tyson.

"Yes, Lets imagine, if we, first heat an iron rod until it turns red hot. Then, without taking much time, freeze it, it will be totally freeze." explained Hilary.

"Well, that makes a point. Our tags are Kai and Riri." said Kenny.

"Yes" said Hilary.

"No" said Riri and Kai together.

"Why? It's perfect. You both can do it." said Kenny.

"Kai will not be my partner." said Riri.

"Neither I am interested to be your partner." said Kai.

"You both can stay together but you cannot play together?" said Ray.

"Guys, please try to understand. You have to play." said Kenny.

"Oh-kay" said Riri.

They walked out of the room and moved towards the battle area. Riri and Kai looked at each other and then turned their heads to other side. Kenny suddenly stopped and said, "Who is our opponent?"

"I forgot to tell you. They are Team Royals. They have two members, Avinash and Roshni." said Riri.

"Why only Indian Bladers?" said Tyson.

"If we win we will next be able to play against Egyptians maybe." said Riri.

"It depends on you." said Tyson. They entered the play area. A roar of cheer welcomed the team. The sat on the bench and Riri and Kai moved towards the dish.

"This time the dish is an extraordinary one. 'The Sandy Dish', a dish in which only your balance is important."

"Uh, hard game with a guy like you as a partner, Kai." said Riri.

"Don't force me to hit you in the public." said Kai.

"Okay"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	19. Tag Team Battle

**Author's Note :** Heyya friends! I rarely write notes, when it's important. I am going to talk about the couples in this fic. All the shipping here are:

Tyson and Hilary

Ray and Mariah (IDK maybe they will have some scenes together)

Riri and Kai

Naomi and Joh (oc x oc)

Alice and Reo (oc x oc)

Sianna and Tala

And guys IDK it is legal or not, to play with two different beyblades, but for my fic I am making it legal.

Thank You! Let's move to the chappy.

Tag Team Battle

 _Continuing from last chapter's scene._

The Royals entered the stadium. A boy and a girl were the team members. They looked to be 17 years teenagers.

"They are weird" whispered Riri in Kai's ear.

"Yeah, they are" said Kai.

"We are maybe weird but believe me we can beat you." said the boy.

"Well, what can we call you?" asked Riri.

"'Avilisa' Avi for Avinash and Lisa is my nick name." said Roshni.

"Well Avilisa, this game is precious and we don't have much time, give a second." said Riri.

"Given"

Riri goes out of stadium and comes back after some times.

"I forgot my beyblade." said Riri to Kai.

"I see" exclaimed Kai.

"Bladers, It's a comeback of Riri's beyblade 'Naitowolf'." said AJ Topper.

"NAITOWOLF"

"Yes, it's my second beyblade and a special one." said Riri.

"Ready bladers. One, two,three. Let it rip."

Four beyblades are now in the dish, spinning.

"Only one game, play well" said Riri to Kai.

"I can play it better than you" said Kai.

"I am afraid" said Kenny.

"Why?" asked Hilary.

"Look how they are fighting" said Kenny.

"I believe they will do it" said Ray.

"Me too" said Max.

Riri and Kai, both were not playing as a team. Their stubborn mind and self heart were choosing different directions. Suddenly, the royals prepared for the attack. They understand the situation and together attacked the strongest, DRANZER. Dranzer was spinning at the corner of the dish. The Royals' beyblade were to hit Dranzer from two different sides.

"Kai, look out" yelled Riri.

Naitowolf rushed to take Dranzer's place from outskirt of the dish and when the Royals were going to hit Dranzer, it was pushed aside and Naitowolf occupied the space. The attack was powerful and the chains on Naitowolf's body broke into pieces, but still it was spinning. Kai looked at Riri. Her face was showing the reaction of pain, as what happen to Naitowolf, Riri was able to feel it. She looked dreadful. Kai suddenly felt what Dranzer was feeling. He, then, looked at Riri and smiled, a cute smile which was rarely seen. Riri blushed and smiled back. He holds her hand and said, "We can do this... Cause together we can make it."

Riri's heart pounded and her face turned red. They looked and the dish. A look of satisfaction was seen on Kenny's face. He was now able to think that there are chances to win the game.

Both blades were spinning together, side by side. Red flames were emitted by Dranzer and falls on Royal's blades. Their blades were heated up and slow down. Now it was Riri's chance. Naitowolf emitted blue light that turn the hot, sandy dish into crystal ice and due to less balancing power, Royals stopped spinning.

"Bladebreakers won the match"

A roar of cheer from the audience was heard. Kai came down and Tyson hugged him tightly.

"We first thought that we are going to lose as you were fighting too much" said Kenny.

"It's okay now. The game is over and we won" said Hilary. Team was happy but someone was missing. Riri was not there. She came back to the hotel. In the hallway she met Daman, the member of Team Believers.

"Hey, queenbee" said Daman and smiled at Riri.

"Well bro, you are still here?" said Riri.

"Hmm. I have to stay because I want to see your team winning the first stage of Indian Tournament, 'The Winter Session'" said Daman.

"Now we have to win it, bro because you want us to" said Riri.

"Hmm... I see"

"How is it at my hometown?" said Riri.

Every thing's nice" said Daman.

"And how... Mmm... How is R-Reo?" said Riri.

"Riri... He is gone. He left the school." said Daman.

Riri goes away.

TO BE CONTINUED...

Guys don't ask me who the hell is Reo. All secrets about him will be told soon. Until then please wait.

Annie


	20. New Kids

New Kids

Kai entered in the hotel room. He saw Riri was standing in the balcony. He silently moved toward the balcony and stands besides her.

"What are you doing?" asked Kai.

"Nothing, just watching the sky" said Riri.

"For what?" said Kai.

"What do you think?" said Riri and looked towards Kai and smiled. Kai smiled back and started tickling her. She laughed out loud and leaned over the railing of the balcony. She looked towards Kai and said, "Is there something you want?"

"Why?" asked Kai.

"Cause, you are mean, you are rude. You do everything just for yourself" explained Riri.

"Hmm... You are right. I want to know something" said Kai.

"What?" asked Riri.

"Mm... You will to tell it to me. Promise me" said Kai.

"I promise"

"Tell me... Umm... (Hesitation) Can you tell me secret of those bandages?" said Kai

"Why? I told you before. I don't want to talk about it" said Riri.

"You promised that you tell it" said Kai.

"Okay"

Riri walks inside the room and sits on the bed. Kai follows her and sits on the bed too.

"I don't know from where I should start" said Riri.

"Start from the start" said Kai.

"Okay, I'll start from the day when my step-mom died and went to the BBA office of that area and talked to ." said Riri.

 **FLASHBACK**

Little Riri enters the classroom. She was really depressed. She saw a huge crowd around the first bench of the last row. A girl with gray hair, ponytail and turquoise ribbon, came there. She was Alice

"What's happening there?" asked Riri.

"New students. Today is the first day of some new kids. They are twins and... Russian" said Alice.

Oh... Both are girls?" asked Riri.

"No. A girl and a boy. They have purple hair and that guy is so hot. I love his hair. Would you like to meet them?" said Alice.

"No, I am not interested."

The teacher entered and all students rushed to take their seats. The teacher was Mrs Kenning.

"Good Morning Ma'am"

"Good morning kids. I hope you've already met your new friends. Can you come at the front of the class." said Mrs Kenning.

They both came in front of the class. Riri was looking out of the window.

"Hello. I am Sianna Yotsume" said the girl.

"I am Reo Yotsume. I am her older brother" said the boy.

"Well thank you. You can now have your seats. I want you, Sianna, to occupy the place, the third bench in third row and Reo please take the seat behind your sister. And now kids I want to tell you a very bad news. Riri's mother died last night, in a car accident and Riri has a decision if she is leaving this town and goes to her real home or something else. Riri can you come here?" said Mrs Kenning. Riri come in front of the class and says, "Friends, you might be thinking that I am leaving the town but no, I will stay here and manage me and my sister myself" said Riri and goes back to her seat.

After the classes, some students were practicing for the Inter School Sports Event. Riri was teaching other young students about beyblades. Sianna came there and said, "Riri, what's going on here?"

"Everyone is practicing for Inter school sports event" said Riri and come out of the crowd of young kids who were learning about beyblade.

"Oh... Is selection the over?" asked Sianna.

"No, you can still participate" said Riri.

"No, I'll not" said Sianna.

"I'll not participate too" said Riri.

"Why?" said Sianna

"You know the reason. My step-mom" said Riri.

"I see"

"Why are you not participating?" asked Riri.

"I don't want to" said Sianna.

"Oh... Can we battle now?" said Riri.

"Okay"

Both of them were ready for the battle.

ONE TWO THREE, LET IT RIP.

Both of them launched their beyblades in the dish. Sianna's purple beyblade was spinning faster than Riri's Polaris.

"GO DRAGITTARIUS"

A purple and black centauride (centauress) was released from her beyblade.

 _Who knew she was having a horrible bitbeast._

She defeated Riri and won the match. Riri smiled even though she was feeling bad because of her defeat but she tried to hide her feelings.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	21. That One Sided Lover

**Note:** This chapter starts from past story. Italic fonts are what Riri is narrating.

That One Sided Lover

Little Riri is watering plants in her garden when Naomi came up holding a guy's hand. Who was he?

"Who is he?" Riri whispered in Naomi's ear.

"He is my new classmate, Joh. He lives beside Mister Kenning" answered Naomi.

"Is it so?" said Riri and pause and sat down to reach his height. Then said "Hey Joh"

Riri was as friendly as she could. She does not like to show the monster inside her in front of her sister and her friends. She smiled then stood up. She went to close the gate when she saw... Reo. He was standing out. What was he doing there? She tied to smile but faked it.

"H-Hey" said Riri, trying to be friendly.

That guy was cute but he was different from his sister.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"M-my brother i-is here" h said.

"Oh yes he is."

A girl came running there. Her beautiful Violet hair was flying in the air and her frock was of white colour. She looked cute. She was Sianna. Everyone described her as beauty, these are the reasons for it. Behind her was a little girl, cute like her brother Reo. Her hair was Grey and at down it turned red. Fascinating, her eyes were the thing that caught everyone's sigh, left eye red and right red, makes her cuter. Another thing was very famous about her was when she enters a scene everyone around her falls for her even she was just 8.

"She's your sister?" Riri asked Reo.

"Yes, she is" said Reo.

"Cute, just very cute"

" _They were 2 brothers and 2 sisters. Beautiful and cute sisters and hot and lovely brothers. Their father was dead and their mother was in Russia. Time moved on I came closer to them and soon came to know that they were having same kind of supernatural powers like I have. I joined there team and we played world championship. Became world champion team. Until the time we left playing world championship and it was the time when your team played world champion. It was the first time Indian Tournaments were introduced. That day we were in judo class when I first noticed it" narrated Riri._

Riri was fighting a practice match with Sianna. Sianna was thrown down by Riri.

"Okay Sianna. Nice try. Please stand aside. Reo please come" said the Sports Teacher.

"But he is a guy. I can't fight him" Riri tried to explain.

"So what? Reo is perfect competitor for you. You hurt every girl in this class. I think you are perfect to fight with guys now" said the teacher.

"Time is not good now" whispered Riri.

"Three matches. Win two match to be the real winner"

Riri hold Reo's uniform and Reo hold hers. Game started and within a minute Riri threw Reo down. First win is hers now. Second match. Riri tried to do what she did last time but this time Reo pushed her down and Riri pulled her down too. Reo was over her. Riri saw that serious and shy guy blushing.

"Okay. Kids this game is over. No one wins. Time is over. Go safely home" said the teacher and left the room.

Reo was still over Riri and they were on the ground. Sianna called their name but they were out of world.

"Hey, brother" said Sianna and slapped on Reo's face. They came back in this world and got up.

7:30 pm. Now they were leaving for their home from their tuition. That was the day they were leaving for Shimla. They came out and started wearing their shoes. They used to play truth and dare in tuition before leaving.

"Reo, Remember you dare?" said Sianna.

"Yes" said Reo.

"I can't do this" said Riri.

"It is fun to climb on Reo's shoulder" said Sianna.

Riri hesitated to climb on Reo's shoulder. Reo hold her legs tightly and then walked down the staircase. That was blushing. He came down and Riri got off his shoulder.

"Be ready at 9. 9.30 is our train timing" said Reo and walked away.

Riri came back home. Naomi came there running and shout "How can you take my earring?"

"I didn't take it" replied Riri.

"Well that's what you do every time" Naomi shouted.

Riri pushed Naomi back and said loudly, "Well little step-sister, you are totally like your mother, witch."

"Well, listen up you don't have any rights to say anything about my mom" yelled Naomi.

"Shut up you witch"

"Leave my home now" yelled Naomi.

"I am not even interested to stay here"

Riri took her bag and left.

" _If I knew I will not be able to meet her again. I would never fight with her like that. Her mother is not really a witch, she was very nice woman."_

Next day, in Shimla. It was 8 at night when they were doing dinner after that they will practice till 12. Riri was not there. They knew she will come at practice so they moved towards the practicing room. 10.30 Riri was not yet there. She was in the restaurant, eating her dinner with her old guy friend. Reo was exhausted when she didn't come till 11. Reo went to the restaurant when she saw her with the guy. He asked her to come with him. Riri got up and waved at the guy saying him Goodbye. Reo took her to the practicing room. She entered and walked toward the benches where they feel tired in practicing hours. Reo stood in front of her and other teammates behind him. He looked angry.

"Well, Riri why didn't you came for practice?" he asked. His voice was filled with anger.

"I-I just wanted some time alone"

"Alone?" he pushed her down and bends to talk to her "or just you wanted to date a guy?"

"I was not dating him. He is like my brother" she answered.

"Brother?" he said silently and yelled, "Then why were you eating with him like you are dating. I have crossed my patience because of you. You need a punishment"

He kissed her. Her face turned light blue and cold. That's the punishment. When you drink too cold your brain freezes and the pain is disgusting. The same was Riri's pain here. Tears rolled down her face. She holds her head tightly.

"Reo stop this. She can't have it" said Sianna.

"Oh, really" he said and got up and continued "How did you know?"

"She's …" before she can say anything he pushed her back. She fall on the ground.

"Everyone start practicing again. Sianna take her to her room" he ordered. Sianna got up and hold Riri and took her away.

TO BE CONTINUED…..


	22. That Lover

**This chapter starts from past story so don't confused.** **Italic fonts are what Riri is narrating.**

That Lover

" _They didn't tell me the practice time. I was with that old friend with whom I did dinner the day before that day, at terrace."_

"I was really sad those days. They were like horror, like nightmares" said Riri.

"I still remember how Shaira was bleeding. That scene still flashes in my head. I actually don't know what really happen but I can imagine how she would have pleaded, how she would have cried for help" said the guy.

" _We were talking about the murder of his sister who was my good friend, who was murdered in our school toilet."_

Riri and that guy were on the terrace, but not alone. Reo was there, hiding. Riri was again late. This time the practice was at 7 in evening and it was 10 at night. Riri was about to leave when she saw Reo who looked angry. He holds her hand tightly and pulled her with him. She tried to break free but his grip was so tight that it leave red marks on her hand. Sianna and Joh were out of Joh's hotel room, talking, when they saw Reo pulling Riri and she was trying to break his grip. Sianna tried to stop him but before she can do anything Reo took Riri in his room and closed the door. Sianna was banging on the door but Reo neglect it. He pushed her on the bed. She tried to get up but Reo pushed her back and closed her mouth his hand and said, "Not a word, dear, not a word. You really love to be a frozen monster."

He moved his hand and did it again, kissed her again. A fast reaction, her face turned blue and cold as ice and soon her hands and then feet. Tear rolled down her face and she started feeling dizzy. Her eyes slowly closed but she still was crying. Reo got up and opened the door. Riri was not asleep she was awake. Sianna was still standing outside. As Reo stepped outside Sianna held his collar and said, "What was that brother? Do you think we all are stupid, huh?"

"Wait, what's the matter?"

"What's the matter? You really think dong this will help you" she yelled.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean to say, do you think doing this will ever help you to confess your love?"

"No"

"Then why are doing this all? Do you want to leave this impression on your little brother and sister?"

"Nope"

"Idiot" she yelled again, and then said politely, "We are just 14 and we are out of town. You really think your 12 years old brother understand this"

"Why would I tell him?"

"If he ever asks, what will you answer? Say you kissed a girl?"

Riri was hearing all this conversation.

"Do you think I should take her?" Sianna asked.

"You will not be able to. She is frozen, she is twice her real weight and if anyone sees her like this, I don't what will happen"

"I am giving you a blanket" she said and brings a blanket and gives it to Reo.

"Can I see her?" she asked.

"I think you should not. She is looking like a monster"

"Don't say that. She's my best friend" she said and punches him on his hand. Reo came inside and puts Riri's head on the pillow and straights her legs. Then he puts the blanket over her.

Midnight, Riri opened her eye and feels like she's not the frozen monster now. Reo's room was dark and she can barely see something. Everything that Reo and Sianna talked about. She didn't believed it. "How can Reo fall for me?" - She was only thinking this. "Is this the reason he was blushing in the Judo class?" These thought kept on coming in her mind.

"Is he still sleeping beside me?" she thought and then got up and saw he was sleeping on the couch.

She felt her heart beating faster than usually. She walked out of his room quietly and goes to the room where Sianna was sleeping, the room where they both stayed for the Winter Tournament. The room was having two single beds a wardrobe and some other stuff required in a hotel room. Riri sat on her bed, facing the wall. Sianna woke up and lit the yellow lamp beside her bed. She walked towards Riri and sat beside her.

"You knew it" said Riri in a low tone.

"What?"

"You knew everything" yelled Riri, "When you knew everything why didn't you just tell it to me?"

"Wait Riri, listen to me..."

"There's nothing to listen" said Riri and she hide her face in her hands and started crying, "If those curse weren't there I would have loved Reo"

Sianna force a smile and pushed Riri to lie on bed.

Next day, Riri and other team member with Shinyu stand away from everyone. Riri wants to do an announcement.

"Guys, thank you for being with me for this long. I am leaving this team." Riri announced.

"Riri stop joking" said Reo.

"I am not joking" she bent her head and continued, "I cannot be a part of you all. I'll only be a problem. Maybe because of me someone may die like before, like Mom, Dad, Granny, Uncle, Aunt and... Shaira"

"Riri you can't leave us at middle. We are a team" Sianna said with a weak smile.

"We were a team" said Riri and walked towards the door.

"Wait Riri" shouted Reo.

Riri looked from corner of her eye and said, "What?"

"If you go back to town you will lose your sister" he and moved his glasses, which made him look hotter.

Riri's was like what-should-do-now and she was very angry but Joh's was more angry than Riri, who was standing behind Reo.

Riri left Shimla and was at her hometown. Joh called Naomi from the nearby PCO.

"Hello" Naomi said.

"Hello, Naomi. I want to say you something..." said Joh but before he could continue Reo snatched the phone and said, "You're said she hates you and called you are stupid bastard"

Naomi didn't know it was Reo because Joh's and Reo's voice almost same. She cut the line. Riri heard it standing outside her house and went to Mister Kenning.

" _Mister Kenning suggested me to meet Mister Dickinson and gave me a ticket and an appointment letter to meet Mister Dickinson. Mister Dickinson kept as a secret blader and I turned from a simple girl who wears snickers to a serious girl who wears high heels. My first mission was to join your team and come here in India. But my past haunts me like a nightmare so, I started to wear bandages. I started lying that I was raped, when someone sees my bandages and asks about it, so no one ask anything about it but you are one person who asked further about it, Kai."_

PRESENT

Riri smiled and looked down at the street. Kai moved behind her and hugged her from behind. A rare look of Kai, he smiled. He closed his and laid his head on Riri's shoulder as if they were lovers.

"I loved him but it was too late for me to understand it and the first curse..." Kai stopped Riri to say any further. Kai yawned and then kissed on Riri's cheek and said "Good Night" and went to sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	23. Third Battle

**Author's note – Well I received a review form M2 (a guest), on chapter 20. It said –**

M2 : Hey ur fanfiction is really good i am a indian too  
Well the bitbeast(dragittarius) was also used in kais innocent love by abhilasha am i right?..

 **My answer is- Yes, I actually read that story but Dragittarius name was suggested by my friend, when I started thinking of this fic (I was just 9 that time and I barely knew about fanfiction, I've never read any fic until I was 11). She suggested me that name for Riri's bitbeast, but after thinking a lot I made it for Sianna.**

 **Thanks for the review M2. I hope you'll read my fic further.**

Third Battle

Riri and Kai were at restaurant, other teammates were already there. They eat their breakfast and left for Beyblade Stadium. They waited at their team practice room for the announcement that would call at ground.

"I finally have to leave" said Riri.

"Why? You can't leave now" said Tyson.

"Yeah, at least tell us about today's battle" said Max.

"Hmm... Today..." she looked in her Smartphone to find something about the battle "Today's battle is a single battle. Our opponent is 'Those Girls'. I don't know why people choose such a stupid name. Whatever, they are really weak I think"

"And why do you think so?" asked Ray.

"Because you all are bladebreakers" Riri joked, "Okay guys, I gotta go"

"But where?" asked Tyson.

"To heaven" Riri again joked.

"But will it be fine there?" Tyson joked too.

"Yes"

"But do you think they will let us play without you?" asked Max.

"Yes, I already asked Mister Kenning about it and he said it's okay"

They walked out of the room and Riri took the opposite direction. Tyson and others moved toward the beystadium. The opponent team was all ready there. Three girls with chocolate skin colour were the team members. Tyson was going to play the game. He walked towards dish. His opponent was Emma, a confident and flirty girl.

"So bladers, are you ready for today's match. Today's match is between Bladebreakers and Those Girls." announced DJ Jazzman. The dish appeared and a white cloth was kept over it. "So today's dish is very special one. 'The Mountain'" he pulled the cloth, "a special dish with mountains around it and look at those little wooden houses, this could but harder than I thought. It is hard for a beyblade to balance here."

* * *

"I am such a stupid. My team is playing a match there and I am here for finding a stupid circus" said Riri to herself. She was looking down at the footpath. She was wearing her blue jacket which was long up to her knee. She looked up and saw a circus tent and move towards there. She was outside the tent. It was written on a board 'closed'. She entered and saw some girls who worked for the circus. A girl with violet hair noticed her and came to her. They entered the dressing room for girls. Riri sat there. The girl took out a thermos and poured hot coffee on a disposal glass and offered to Riri.

"I am meeting you after such a long time" she said.

"..."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Umm... Do you remember Shaira?" Riri asked.

"Yes"

"Do you know what really happened to her?"

"No but I remember that the school toilet was all clean when someone saw her body" she said.

"Right. She was not killed there. She was killed in class 8th C. After her death the class was re-painted but the stain is still there. The blood colour is little changed to brown but it is still seen." Riri explained, "Thanks for the help. I wish you will help me further."

"Riri... Did you forgive me?"

Riri ignored what she said and moved out.

* * *

Tyson is ready for the battle. Emma was ready with her launch and smiling confidently. Tyson hold his ripcord and launcher tightly.

Three, Two, One. Let it Rip.

Their blades were at opposite sides. Dragoon was spinning at the same place. Emma's blade moved towards dragoon and hit it hard. A misbalanced a little. Dragoon now moved forward as Tyson planned, towards a little wooden house. Emma's blade followed Dragoon. It broke the house in front of Dragoon.

"Stop this chasing game" yelled Emma.

"Are you unable to catch me?" replied Tyson.

"Grr..."

Tyson moved towards other wooden house. This time Emma's blade came from the opposite side of Dragoon. Dragoon moved further in speed and so did Emma's blade. They both hit the wooden house and soon the house break into pieces and their blades on air, crushing each other. Dragoon threw her blade aside and both blades fall into the dish. Dragoon sped up and moved towards her blade, very fast. It was very fast that someone can barely see it. Dragoon crossed Emma's beyblade and then slows down. In a second Emma's blade broke into to pieces and its cut portion was black and warm, like it was burnt.

Tyson won the match.

Emma came to Tyson to congrats him.

"Congrats Tyson" she said.

"Thank you" Tyson paused and said, "You were great."

"Thanks. Umm, Tyson would you like to do dinner with me tonight?" she said, like a flirt.

"No he won't" yelled Hilary from behind.

"She seems to be rude. Is she your girlfriend?" mocked Emma.

"Maybe"

Riri entered the ground and found that the game was over, she missed the action.

"Uh ha, Riri you are little late" said Ray.

"Oh, I missed it" said Riri, "PPB All Stars are still play on the other ground. Would you like to see?"

"Yeah"

* * *

They entered the place where PPB All Stars were playing. Tyson, Hilary and Kenny were running at front, Kai, Ray and Max behind them and Riri at last. Riri felt something moved an inch front of her face. It was... Trygle, Michael's beyblade. It looked almost broken. They turned to the direction from where it came from. A girl with black and blue hair was the one who destructed the bey during the battle.

"And Alia won. Team Beysquad won the match" It was announced. Alia was grinning like a scary ghost.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **Sorry guys I've chosen a stupid name for the team. Did you get why Riri was in the circus and who was that girl? That scene is a hint of the story after this story is over.**


	24. Dearly Sisters

**Note – I got another question from a guest 'X'.**

X chapter 23 . May 4

How come this fiction has 23 chapters and only 15k words?XD

 **Answer – Because I started this fic with short chapters of 300 words. Then from 9th chapter my words goal was 700. Now it's 1100 words. Till the last chapter (chapter 23) number of words was** 15,233.

M2 chapter 23 . May 3

Thank u anniejd29 for the ans. I understand why did u choose dragittaruis .Wowh one more thing came familiar here that i was also 11 when i first read a fanfic.

 **Me – Hehe... Same pinch.**

 **Let's move to the chappy now.**

Dearly Sisters

Team Bladebreaks are celebrating their win in the restaurant of Hotel Hilltop (where the stay for the winter tournament). Tyson is eating the third plate of mixed vegetable curry.

"Tyson don't eat a lot, you might burst" said Hilary.

"Like Emma's beyblade?" Max mocked.

"Stop joking, Max. I love to eat and I will eat as much as I like" said Tyson as he was still chewing his food.

"Don't talk while eating, Tyson. That looks disgusting" said Hilary.

Kai and Riri were sitting in the corner, facing each other. Tyson was still doing some disgusting things with his food. Kai holds his glass of water and drinks water. Tyson pushed Ray and he tumbled on Kai. Kai spilt the water on Riri's face. She looked down with wet face and then got up with a spoon in her tight grip in her hand.

"I am sorry, Riri" Kai said with a regretful face.

"It's okay" said Riri with her head down and her face totally showing anger. She walked towards the exit.

"She is going to cry" whispered Tyson in a joking manner. Riri heard that. She was vexed by this and slightly bent the spoon in anger. Then she heard him laughing. She was annoyed and threw the spoon on Tyson's head.

"I'll not" Riri yelled. Tyson's head was fattened like a potato. She goes out.

"She's too angry" said Hilary, almost frightened.

"Kai be safe. She might eat you up" Ray said.

Kai entered his room. Before he can say anything a hair dryer hit his face. He looked at Riri who was burning in anger.

"Riri, calm down" said Kai.

"Calm down? Huh? Do you think I can calm down?" she said and started throwing things which was kept in front of the dressing table. She holds a perfume with a glass body but Kai stopped her and said, "Riri not that. That will hurt and it's not ours"

"That's great. You deserve it" she said and threw the bottle. Kai bent down and the perfume hit the door and broke into uncountable pieces. Kai walked closer and held her arm to stop her. Then he holds her tight in his arms. She blushed and her eyes turned pink. She then pushes him back and went out of to the balcony. Kai tried to follow her but she came inside. Her eyes were now as it used be, silver. She pulled her shirt up and for a while her eye fall on Kai, who was staring at her. She felt it weird and turn toward the wall and removed it. She took her jacket and wore it.

"Where are you going?" asked Kai.

"Nowhere" she said and went out of the room.

Riri was walking on the footpath with her heads down, looking at the ground. She heard someone coming and looked up. A girl who was wearing yellow frock, white jacket and black hair with a yellow headband was coming there. She crossed Riri and Riri noticed her wearing a white headphone with mic. She felt she was Naomi and she was her. Naomi stopped and looked behind with tearful eyes and whispered, "Sister..."

Riri looked at her from the corner of her eyes. Her sight was blurry and she felt unconscious and kept her hand on the wall of a shop. Naomi tried to come but Riri stopped her. Naomi cried and said, "You are the only family to me so why don't you come back home? Or do you want me to turn like you, a monster?"

"Please go. Leave me alone. I am doing this only for good, for both of us. I don't want to lose you, like I lose Granny, Mom, Dad, Uncle and Aunt. Leave" Riri said as loud as she can.

It turned hard for Naomi to stand there. She felt she will cry out loud then and there. She tried to hide her tears but her eyes were overloaded and tear was rolling down her soft and plump cheek. She cannot control herself and run away. Riri felt everything was lost and unwillingly tear also rolled down from her eyes. She felt someone was giving hand to get up from the dark and then the person slowly came into light and showed himself. It was Kai. Who knew that a stone-like guy also have heart to help others. Riri held his hand and felt like he was holding tight enough, like he won't ever let it go. Kai wiped her tears and made her smile. He held her waist and pulled her closer and smiled. She felt it was her crush and then tried to smile but tear was still rolling down her eyes.

"Don't cry. I am with you. I don't want to see you crying" said Kai softly. He held her cheeks and rubbed her thumb on her cheek. She also holds his cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. Kai hugged her tightly and so did she. She looked at him and her eyes turned pink. She smiled weakly.

"There will be millions of people who won't understand but trust me, I'll be there for you. Do you trust me?" said Kai and smiled.

"I will always trust you, Kai" said Riri and smiled.

He holds her cheek and twists his fingers around her hair.

TO BE COTINUIED...

 **So how was this? Did you like the last scene? I thought of adding Kai's proposal but then thought that whatever I've planned next will be spoiled if Kai confesses his love to Riri. Did you notice the change? The book cover is changed and it is better than before. It will soon be available on m DeviantArt.**


	25. Let's Know That Secret

**Note – Another review that, I want to answer publicly.**

Desires of Autumn Leaves chapter 24 . 11m ago

Ooo Kai's getting a romantic ;)  
Will things ever get solved out between Riri and Naomi? Because... i don't know I like Naomi. And why can't Reo be killed? That monster...

 **Though I answered it in private here's what I said.**

A response to your review at r/12709785/

Things will soon get solved between these sisters. Reo will not die, he will just forget how he loved Riri and he'll start hating her. He will also come to know about the relationship between Kai and Riri and Alice's crush on him. This is going to be a very long story.

Let's Know That Secrets

 _The same night of last chappy_ ;)

After come back in their hotel, Riri and Kai saw Tyson and Hilary waiting for them. Tyson and Hilary were looking very happy. Before giving any reaction, Kai and Riri were asked, "Where were you both?"

"Nowhere" answered Riri.

"We have something awesome to do" said Tyson, who looked overexcited.

"What is it?" asked Riri. Hilary pulled Riri to their room where Ray, Max and Kenny were already waiting for them.

"Guys? What is it?" asked Riri.

"Ask Tyson. It's his entire plan" said Ray with a weak smile.

"Yeah, Listen. Our next opponent is Beysquad, right?"

"Yeah"

"What if we just go to their research centre and see what they are doing" said Tyson.

"We cannot go in there" said Riri.

"We can, if we go there by not letting anyone know that" said Tyson with a bright smile on his face.

"Do you think we will go there like thieves?" asked Riri.

"No"

"Are you out of your mind, Tyson?"

"What? We did it before too" exclaimed Tyson.

"When?"

"When we were in Las Vegas. We entered into the research centre of All Stars and you did it some days ago only. Remember you fall on Kai" said Tyson.

"Okay" said Riri.

Tyson was looking through the air vent weather anyone was there or not. He saw a guard who was walking through the hallway. He jumped down and after him others. They walked towards the room where Naomi took them last time. People, who were wearing lab coat, were in a room that was just beside that room. They were Naomi, Alia, Rosetta and Alice. Tyson peeked from the door and heard Alia saying, "Sapian needs evolution, without that you will not be able to play the game, Rosetta."

"It's impossible. If Sapian evolutes he will become CATASTOS" said Rosetta.

"Yeah that's what we need. If the evolution is successful Sapian will become a powerful horse" said Alia with a sweet voice and she put her hand on Rosetta's shoulder.

"No, Alia don't be sweet. I will not do anything like that. Naomi please tell her so stop this forceful evolution on Sapian" Rosetta begged.

"I can't do anything, Rosetta. I'm sorry" said Naomi with a weak voice.

"Give me your beyblade or I am going to destroy you bitbeast" said Alia with a scary voice. Rosetta gives her blade to Alia. She walked towards the computer like a zombie. They all were looking towards the computer. Tyson got a chance to go to the other side of the door. He waved towards Hilary and they moved toward the other side. They enter the room were Naomi took them before.

"Hey, what are we doing here?" asked Riri in a low voice.

"Check whether they made any sample of the bitbeast or not" said Tyson.

"Tyson, you're hiding something?" asked Riri.

"Ah... Actually we told Mr. Dickinson about the bitbeast these people are making and he said to keep an eye on this" exclaimed Kenny.

"Uhh... You are idiot. Let's just find it out" said Riri. They started finding for the sample and then they heard someone's footsteps, someone who was coming there. They hide behind the tank of that bitbeast. A boy entered. He was wearing a black hoodie under which a yellow shirt was seen and a white headphone with mic on his head. He walked towards the tank. Naomi entered after him. She stood beside him and looked into the tank.

"Do you think you can do it?" she asked.

"Yes, I can. What was going on between Alia and Rosetta?" he asked.

"Actually, Alia wants Sapian's evolution. She wants that Rosetta can only play against Bladebreakers with Catastos. It is a powerful bitbeast"

"I think she should not do anything like that. Sapian is Rosetta's family's very old and powerful beast. He is actually more powerful than he seem to be. Catastos will be powerful enough but Sapian will be enough to win against Bladebreaks." He stopped for a second then continued, "I think you should stop to her."

"I cannot but you can. She has crush on you" Naomi said.

"Uh huh... She has crush on me but a better crush on you. She likes you" said the guy.

"She is homosexual?" said Naomi.

"Yes she is." He paused and turned towards Naomi and keeps his hand on her cheek and continued, "Believe me, she will stop that."

"I believe you" she answered and put her both hands on his cheek.

"Looking so cute together" Hilary said in a low voice.

"Hilary shut your mouth or we will be caught" said Tyson. Riri looked angry and the only one, who knew why she was angry, was Kai. She couldn't control herself and got up and yelled, "Get your f**king hands away from my sister."

Naomi and the guy were shocked to see her there. Naomi walked behind the tank and saw Tyson and his friends there.

"What are you guys doing here?" she asked.

"Umm... Uh..." Tyson hesitates to say anything.

"You were spying on me?"

"Umm... Ye... Yeah" said Tyson.

"I never thought you can do this"

"Wait a minute." Interfered Hilary in between and said, "Why did she call you sister?"

"Because they are sisters, Hilary" said Kai from behind. Riri and Naomi shook their head.

"Don't change the topic. You know if I call the cops, you will be out of this game, in the jail" said Naomi, "It's good that my sister is with you or else you would have been in the jail."

"Stop calling me your sister. I am not your sister" yelled Riri and slapped Naomi.

"I think you guys should leave" said the guy and the left the research centre.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **How was it? Little weird I think. Anyway, do you know who that guy was? I'll tell you that in the next chapter, till them just guess who it was.**


	26. Love Birds

**New review, yay!**

The-next-you-know-who chapter 25 . 19h ago

are riri and gang going to stop alia or will rosetta transform into a she-bryan :P i regretted what i type.  
i'm guessing the guy is reo, if he is the things are getting spicy;)  
Patiently(its a keyword) waiting for next update!

 **Actually Naomi will stop Alia (I will not write that part it's not important though). And the guy is not Reo (I think I forgot to write that the guy was having black hair, sorry for that). It was Reo's brother. It's from the day they met, the first day, they became lovebirds but they didn't confessed about their love yet.**

 **Let's move to the chappy now.**

 **Lovebirds**

The next day. 9 o' clock, everyone were still asleep as they slept too late last night. Hilary, like every time, doubted that Riri is still hiding something.

Asleep in their room, Riri and Kai were under a large white blanket. Last night was cold enough for that kind of blanket. Riri slowly opened her eye and got up. Her blood-red, which she forgot to remove last night, was not only on her lips but also on her cheek and chin. She goes to the bathroom and grabs a tissue to remove it, then started brushing her teeth. When she was done, she walked towards the bed to wake Kai up. She removed the blanket that was on Kai's face and she made a look like what-the-hell. She said under her breathe "what the..." She pulled Kai's hand and started saying, "Wake up Kai. Wake up, wake up wake up."

Though he was awake his was still lying on the bed. Riri slapped him on his face as he was not getting out of bed. She dragged him out of the bed and made him look at the mirror. His lovely cheeks with blue triangles and a blood-red lipstick mark?

"Hey Riri, why did you kiss me?" he asked.

"Idiot, I didn't kiss you," she yelled and then said with a shy voice, "or maybe I did when I was asleep. Anyway wipe it now."

"Really, or should I show this to others and say you kissed me" he said, trying to annoy her.

"No I didn't. I actually have a habit of doing something while I am asleep. I kissed Sianna once" she said.

"Oh, that's why you kicked me last night"

"I kicked you?"

"Yes" he said and walked towards the bathroom and said, "The worst way to start a day."

He washed his face and brushed his teeth and came out. The moved out of the room and locked the door.

* * *

"Ha, Ha. Guys, did that really happen?" mocked Hilary. Riri's face turned red like a tomato. She was annoyed and said to Hilary, "If this happened to you and Tyson it could be better."

"Why are you pushing me into this?" gasped Tyson.

"Well who is the one who does not ships you both?" mocked Riri.

"Not me" said everyone together.

"Guys?" said Tyson and Hilary and everyone started to laugh.

Some tables beside them were sitting Naomi and the guy looking in a menu and talking. They ordered two coffee and pastries.

"Finally, Alia is not forcing Rosetta" said Naomi.

"She is just a stupid girl" said the guy.

"Rosetta was crying all night"

"Poor girl" he paused for a while and said, "Naomi, you were crying last night, right."

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Did Reo say that he hates you? No, right. Why would he hate you, he is your brother. He loves you. Riri is very different and I know why she is doing this" said Naomi.

"Why?"

"Because she does not want that I should die, like everyone. She is a very soft hearted girl. She falls for everyone and thinks that everyone is good"

"Do you know how this thing got in her mind?" he said.

"No, I don't really know"

"I know. Sorry for saying this but..." he looked at her and holds her hand softly, "It was my brother, Reo who said that Riri is a curse of your life. I hated him when he said that" he looked away.

"Hey" she said softly and touched his cheek, "This is the reason Reo calls you a cry baby. You're so sensitive and lovely."

"I am sensitive? Well anyway your hand is cold but soft" he said in a lovely tone.

"Your cheek is soft too" she also said in a lovely tone.

"Do you want to be with your sister?" he asked.

"Yes"

"Battle her and defeat her. Then try to confess your loneliness" he suggested.

"I'll try" she said and got up, "I am going for the practice. See you soon"

Tyson and the team got up and moved out.

* * *

A practice match between Riri and Kai. Riri used Naitowolf instead of Polaris.

Three, Two, One. Let it rip.

Dranzer and Naitowolf were on the dish. Dranzer was spinning around the dish and speeding up. It was faster than Naitowolf. Dranzer was so fast that it was windy around the dish. Riri was holding her skirt as it was too windy.

"Hey Kai stop this. You are too fast" said Riri.

"You are afraid of this power, right?" said Kai.

"No. My skirt. Don't look here."

Kai looked at her. One hand on her hair and one on skirt, he kept staring until he saw under Riri's skirt. Shorts, she was wearing shorts. Dranzer misbalanced and stopped.

"Kai, I think you have to practice with your new Dranzer V4x" said Kenny.

Dranzer V4x, a beyblade that has a metal layer under the plastic layer. Dragoon, Driger, Draciel, Polaris and Naitowolf was also redesigned with this feature.

They rested on the bench. Kai sat beside Riri. She removed her jacket. Kai came closer and gave her a bottle of water. She was drinking water when he asked, "If you were wearing shorts, why did you say me not to look?"

She smirks and said in low volume, "Pervert"

Kai's face turned red and he looked away and said, "I am not"

Tyson and Ray were practicing now and Hilary was standing right behind Tyson. Suddenly, Tyson fall back as Dragoon started to misbalance. He falls on Hilary, face to face. He looked at her and so did see. They kept staring, lost in their own world. Riri and Kai also got up and went to look what was happening. "CUTE COUPLE" whispered Riri.

"Tyson you almost scared me" said Hilary sweetly.

"I'm sorry" he said and got up. Both were blushing. Hilary walked back with a red face.

* * *

Riri entered Tyson and Hilary's room. Tyson was not there only Hilary. She was sitting on the bed and was looking down. Riri sat behind her.

"Hey" said Riri.

"What now?" said Hilary, still her head down.

"I saw you"

"What?" she said and looked at her.

"You like Tyson, right?" said Riri.

"Um... What is left to hide now, yes I like him. But he loves beyblade nothing else."

"No, I think he likes you too"

"He does not"

"I'll prove that he likes you too" said Riri with a smile on her face. She left the room.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **How was it? I finally got something for Tyson and Hilary. My mind never helps me to make up a love story.**


	27. Someone is in Love

Someone is in Love

 _The same day._

Riri entered her room. Kai was already there. She removed her jacket and sat on the bed. Kai lies down on the bed. Riri puts her hand behind her neck to remove the choker but her hair was tangled around the choker. She said to Kai, "Hey can help me with this stupid choker?"

"Yes," he said and got up. He moved her hair and opens the choker and said, "Is it okay now?"

"Yes. This choker really chokes my neck" she said Kai looked at her scar on her neck. Riri knew he saw that and said, "Dreadful, isn't it?"

"Yes, but how?"

"I really don't know. I have them from my childhood. It's on my left arm too, right where I wear the armlet." She removed the armlet and dreadful scar like someone tied her arm very tight.

"It's horrible"

"No. It's just a memory, of my mom and dad. They had this kind of scar. Anyway, can you help me?" she said.

"Yes"

"Go talk to Tyson about Hilary and let me know that he likes her or not" she ordered.

"It's already 10 at night. Would you mind if I go tomorrow?" said Kai.

"Tomorrow never comes, idiot. Go now."

"Okay" He walked towards the door when Riri said in a low voice, "Kai, It's not even a month to join this team but..."

"What but?"

"But you all are becoming like a family to me. Hilary doubts like a sister, Tyson jokes like a brother, Ray and Max are like cousins"

"And me?"

"I don't know. Sometimes a lover, sometimes husband but whatever, you all are making me feel like a family, a family that I never had, never seen in my old team. Many difference but still together. I'll never leave this team, like you did twice, it will be so stupid."

"And what I did was stupid, right?" he said in an annoyed voice. She giggled. Kai walked out and moved towards Tyson's room. Tyson was not there. He looked for him on the terrace and he was there.

"Hey" he said and looked at Tyson.

"What happen?" Tyson asked.

"It was weird, right?"

"The Hilary thing? Yes, it was" Tyson replied.

"So, is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Yes, Kai. I think you will not understand but you are the only one whom I can talk about it. I think I am in love" said Tyson, he said the word LOVE clearly.

"With whom?" asked Kai as he leaned on the wall.

"Hilary, it's weird, isn't it? But she is a reason for my patience. Her talks always motivate me, somehow"

"So do you think you should propose her?" asked Kai.

"I think so"

"Don't do it now" said Kai and looked at Tyson, "Do it when the perfect time comes. Our next tournament is in Mumbai, propose her there. The same time I'll confess my love."

"Your love?"

"I am going to propose Riri soon," he said and moved towards the door and said, "I talked to you after such a long time."

Tyson smiled and Kai goes inside. Tyson looked at the sky. Suddenly the door opened, it was... the guy who was with Naomi. Tyson didn't look at him neither did he. He stood beside Tyson and looked at the road. A kid was running on the street and suddenly falls down. An old woman comes to the kid and picks him up and started to pet him. That guy smiled softly. Tyson looked at him then looked at the street, the again looked at him. Tyson didn't want to talk with him but unwillingly he did, "Is it something?"

"Huh?" the guy looks at him and continued, "actually today is m mom's birthday but I haven't met her since I was nine. She lives in Russia"

"I never thought you would have such a depressing backstory. Riri said not to talk to you but I think you are a nice person" said Tyson and he forwarded his hand, "Hi, I am Tyson Granger. Nice to meet you."

"Hey, I am Joh Yotsume, a student working on a bitbeast project" he said and held Tyson's hand.

"Did Naomi said you not to talk with anyone of my team?" asked Tyson.

"No actually. Naomi is a very friendly girl. She is not like that. Riri was always like this. She has a very interesting backstory, that only Naomi knows" said Joh.

"It can be. I think she is a female version of Kai" said Tyson. They both laughed.

"You are a funny person" Joh said.

"I probably am. So, are you a part of Naomi's team?" Tyson asked.

"No, I am not. I have another team"

"Which Team?"

"You'll know soon. First, prepare for your match with Beysquad" said Joh.

"I'll win, it's a damn truth"

"Heh. Don't take them as newcomers. They are a strong together, except Alia. She is just a self-love girl. Their bitbeast are really dangerous, moreover, they are beyblading from their childhood" said Joh.

"You know a lot about them. Is Naomi your girlfriend?"

"No, we are just friends"

"Then is she your crush" said Tyson.

"Naomi and I are just friends"

"Uh ha, I am not stupid about the crush factor"

"That's why you like Hilary?"

"How did you know?" asked Tyson.

"I heard you saying"

"You are insane. Well but I like Hilary, you are totally right. Now tell me about you"

"Naomi likes me and I like her too but I am afraid of proposing her"

"Why?" said Tyson.

"She is very sensitive and I have Alia around me, who likes both of us. You heard that, right?"

"Yes I did but it's not a problem" said Tyson. Joh nodded and said, "The problem is my old brother, who hates lovey-dovey talks."

"Oh, I see"

"He will be gone soon. My older sister and young sister will stay with me after that"

"And your dad?"

"He died in a car accident when I was eight years old" he said with his face dropped down with a weak smile.

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"It's okay, my brother and sisters are so self-responsible, they are like my mom and dad and also Alice also always helps me to get away from lonely. And Noami, she is all I need with me forever."

"You are a loving boy, Joh. Well it'too late, time for bed now. Will you be at the stadium tomorrow?" asked Tyson.

"No, I will not be there"

"Why?"

"I have work to do. I can come if the work completes soon."

"Okay. Good Night"

"Good Night"

They went to their own rooms.

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Well, I actually changed Kai a lot, right? It's hard for me to write how he really is. I think the next chapter will be a battle so it may be short. Actually, Indian Tours was going to become my animated series but I don't have all the necessary application for that and I have to improve my arts. You can help me by telling me an application that will help for the animation. I can still write a comic but I don't have time for it. I am also thinking of breaking this fic into three parts, will that help to reduce the number of chapters. Tell me in the review.**


	28. Beysquad vs Bladebreakers - First Part

Note – So friends, I took a lot of time to update this chappy. I actually am in Kolkata and I am unable to find something to start this chapter, so I am writing this on my phone in notes. And I planned the plot with my assistant (my friend) and decided not break the story into three parts and another thing if someone knows an animation application please let me know so that the anime episodes would start on my YouTube channel (though we planned to start it on Diwali vacation).

The beystadium will be like the beystadium of Justice Five League. I wrote on the chapter – Eye pain that Sapian is a snake, but that was not correct actually Sapian is a black Colt.

 **Beysquad vs Bladebreakers – First Part**

7:00 in the morning, no one is there in the practice room except Riri. She was looking at her smartphone which was showing a slideshow of her sister's photos. The slideshow was on a loop. The room was dark and the brightness of the phone was at it's brightest. Riri was sitting on the bench with a sad face and eyes wet. She was still staring.

"How stupid am I? Why did leave my only sister? Did I hated her so much? Am I ever going to get close to her again? Can I say that I am lonely without her? No not at all she is my only sister. I cannot risk her life. I lost many people around me – Mom, Dad, Granny, Aunt, Uncle and Shaira. I know the curse is over but still, I am afraid about what Reo said. He also lost many people around him but he is still with everyone he loves" said Riri in her mind.

Her eyes staring at every picture of Naomi. She said with a shrilly voice, "what should I do?" and got down of the bench. The door opened. Bladebreakers enter and Tyson says, "you don't have to worry about it."

"Huh" Riri looked up and saw the team standing together. "You don't have to worry about anything until we are here," said Hilary with a smile and held Riri's hand.

"So should we plan anything about today's match?" said Ray.

"Gosh, I should have told you this before," said Riri and slammed her forehead with her hand, "it's a special rule, both teams will get one chance to exchange players between a match, anytime but only once. Three games and one special player ready to be changed. The thing is, only the team captain can change the player on his team decision. Though he can change player himself. All he has to do is raise a hand and say that he wants to change player."

"And would you like to tell us who is going to play or is it a secret too?" mocked Tyson.

Riri nodded and said, "It's your chance now, Tyson. Tell us who is going to play?"

Tyson thought for minutes and then said, "The first battle will be played by Kai, is it okay?"

Everyone nodded.

"Second battle, Riri"

Everyone nodded again but Riri said in between, "No, not me. Take someone else."

Tyson didn't say anything and confirm, "Are you sure, Riri? I'll then declare that Max will play the second battle"

"I am sure"

"Okay, and I'll play the third battle. Our exchange player will be Ray" said Tyson.

Being impatient, Bladebreakers are waiting to be called at the stadium. With a smiling face, Mister Kenning came there and said, "So Bladebreakers, are you are ready for the actual action?"

"Yeah, Mister Kenning," said Riri.

"Know what kids, This is game will last longer than you can expect."

"I wish your daughter and her team a very good luck," said Tyson.

"Hmm"

Mister Kenning entered the field and Bladebreakers entered after him. Team Beysquad entered from the other gate which was beside the gate of Bladebreakers. They entered together. The Beysquad team was leaded by Alice, after her the rest of the team.

The only thing going on Riri's mind was, "I hope everything will be normal. A normal battle, a normal day and a normal win, I think." Her fear of losing the only sister was still the same as it always was. She tried not to get in her sister's sight and while Naomi only wanted to catch Riri's sight and kept on looked her.

"So bladers are you ready for today's awesome battle?" said DJ Jassman. A roar of cheer was heard from the audience.

"Lets take a look on the first battle which will be played by Rosetta and Kai and the beystadium is Summer Bay. Its bay not bey. This is beystadium is something we would love to go in this cold season, a sea Beach is perfect."

Kai is ready with his launcher and ripcord in his hand. The forteen years old girl who was wearing a orange frock and has beautiful maroon hair was also ready.

Three, Two, One. Let it Rip.

Rosetta's blade landed on water and Kai's on the sand. Sapian splashed water around and moved towards Dranzer. Both blades were hitting each other hardly. Luckily Dranzer was faster than Sapian. Slowly both blades were going towards the place where Rosetta was standing. The game turn violent towards Sapian, though he was powerful but it was all new for Rosetta because it was just a month ago when Rosetta found Sapian in her store room. She was not able to do any attack because of her slow speed.

"You should play because this game is not at all exciting," said Kai to Rosetta.

The only thing Rosetta could do was ignore and she did so and said, "Sapian do something. Anything."

Sapian speed up moved away. Dranzer followed and crashed into Sapian while it was just under the place where Rosetta was standing. It broke and Rosetta fall down in the beystadium. Sapian released himself and started glowing.

"What's going on?" asked Naomi to Alice.

"I... Don't know" said Alice as she was looking at the bit beast.

"SAPIAN'S EVOLUTION," said Alia.

The beautiful scene of a beast's evolution. The little Colt soon had a beautiful place color, shiny silver mask beautiful green eyes, and long tail. Rosetta got up and looked at the beast who was looking at her too. She slowly blinked and then with a low volume her voice came out saying, "CATASTOS"

Sapian evolves into Catastos. Rosetta was shocked to see her beast like that. She then grinned and said to Kai, "Let's have the fun then. Catastos is ready now."

Kai came down. Rosetta said Catastos to do the most powerful attack 'Thunder Lightning'. The mask of the beast glow and he opened his mouth while a light yellow glowing ball of electricity was made. Kai released Dranzer. Catastos released the electric ball on Dranzer. Dranzer spread his wings and blew fast wind and because of that Rosetta's hair fly in the air. She put her arm in front of her face and said, "Catastos, Thunder Lightening Attack."

Catastos kept on releasing the electric ball wherever Dranzer moved. The final part, Kai prepared himself for his attack 'Blazing Gig'. Dranzer was now ready for the attack. He went away and the blue flamed phoenix crashed into the black horse and threw him out of the beystadium right where the team was standing. The blade was crashed and the attack ring was almost broken.

The next battle is of Max and Alia.

TO BE CONTINUED...

So how was it? Good? Bad? Please tell me in the review if you liked it or not. Something else I would like to tell is that I never saw the attack Blazing Gig so sorry if the attack was wrong (I watched the battle of Raul and Kai on YouTube and Kai did the same attack so I would prefer you to watch the video if it was not the right attack)


	29. Beysquad vs Bladebreakers - Second Part

**Note – So peeps, I am back after a long time. Don't forget, this one is important; Luna is Alia Sharma's Beyblade. Her attack is Darkness Rise.**

 **Beysquad vs Bladebreakers – Second Part**

Max got up. He was ready for his battle and so was Alia. She holds her blade tightly and looked at her left side, at the audience seat, where she noticed Daman.

* * *

(A scene before the first battle started)

Alia was roaming in the corridor. Daman comes from behind and said, "So, battle ready?"

"None of your damn business."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah" she turned towards him and continues, "You were always a nuisance."

"I know" he walks towards her and gets close, "you will always be the loser."

"Does it matters?"

"Yeah, a lot. I know you wanted to fight Riri but you are stuck up with Max now."

"So what?"

"I know-" he leans into her and touched her lips, "I know that Luna is a deadly beast, you will destroy the battlefield."

"Why are you so pervy?"

"I don't know"

* * *

She was angry and determined to win the match anyhow.

"So bladers, this match's Stadium will be a really awesome one, THE STONE HEART. This one is a pretty hard stadium, it won't probably break easily," said DJ Jazzman.

"Well, then let's play this match by my style." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Max.

"A perfect battle" she replied and left Max in confusion.

One, Two, Three. Let It Rip.

Before landing on the stadium, both blades crashed into each other. Luna (Alia's Beyblade) landed on the left side while Max's on the right, both blades were on the opposite side from their master.

"That was an awesome launch. I don't have much data about Alia's beyblade but the much I have says that her beyblade is powerful, but sometimes she loses control over the beyblade," said Kenny and kept on typing on his laptop.

"Awkward," said Riri and looked towards the beystadium.

Luna speeds up, and so do Draciel. This was the time, Draciel's attack time, AQUA SHIELD. It made a large wall of water. While trying to drag Luna out, Draciel failed. Draciel's power was not enough now.

"So let me tell you who is going to win", said Alia. Her evil face with the evil grin, and the darkness in her eyes showed she was going to attack.

"Show how beautiful this world is without light, LUNA DARKNESS RISE" *Battle cry*

Luna crashed into Draciel, again and again, and being powerless Draciel had nothing to do. Luna didn't stop. Draciel's spiky edges started breaking into pieces. Alia released her bitbeast, a black, green-eyed werewolf appeared on the beystadium. Max also releases Draciel. Luna kept on crashing until a breaking sound was heard. Draciel tried to overcome the attack but for some reason, he couldn't.

"Max, do something" screamed Tyson from behind.

"No don't," Kenny interrupted, "Max your attack ring is broken, you can't continue."

"Oh, Shit" murmured Max.

"We need to change player" suggested Kenny.

"Yes," said Kai.

"Is Alia okay?" said Riri.

"Why are you worrying about Alia?" yelled Tyson.

"No guys, look," said Riri and pointed towards Alia.

Alia lost her control, her eyes shrank and her skin dry.

"What the fuck are you doing, Aila?" said Rosetta.

"We need to stop Alia now!" said Naomi to Alice.

"I know" she replied.

"Then what the hell are you waiting for?" yelled Naomi.

Alice and Kai send the information to Mr. Kenning. The game was stopped.

"Bladers, now declare the chosen exchange player," said Mr. Kenning.

"Our exchange player is Naomi," said Alice.

"Our exchange player is..." Kai hesitated, "It's... Ra... It's Riri."

"What?" Riri yelled.

"Yes, you are our exchange player," said Ray.

Riri's eyes turned red, she looked down and went out of the spotlight.

"So we are going to take 30 minutes of break after that we'll be back."

* * *

Everyone was in the practice room. Riri entered the room and slammed the door.

"How could you?" she yelled.

"What?" said Kai.

"Stop avoiding the truth, you said our exchange player would be Ray, didn't you?" she said.

"Yes, then we had a change of plans," said Kai.

"And you didn't even mind telling it to me?" said Riri.

"We knew you would deny," said Tyson.

"We? You mean everyone one knew it?"

"Yes, and we want you to play a match with your sister," said Hilary.

"But..."

"No buts," said Kai and came close to Riri and put his hand on her shoulder, "you will play and that's final."

Tears rolled down her cheek and eyes turned blue. She said, "But I never attack."

"You have to, girl. Just give it a try" said Max.

She wiped her tears and walked near the bey – dish. She launched her beyblade and as soon as the blade hit the ground a girl's loud, high pitched scream was heard. Everyone covered their ears tightly. Riri's beyblade stopped spinning and the scream stopped too.

"Whoa! What was that?" asked Tyson.

"My... My bitbeast's scream," she replied.

"Bitbeast's scream? That's odd" said Ray.

"Yeah, I never do an attack because either my bitbeast sing or she screams," said Riri.

"Why does your bitbeast scream?" asked Hilary.

"Because she wants to get free"

"Get free? Now what's that?" asked Tyson.

"My bitbeast is a sacred beast and according to my Granny, it's always chained in the beyblade. If my blade's stamina isn't enough or not used for long, Polaris screams and it is pretty unusual that you all can hear her screaming, it is always heard by me only."

"Do you think you can fight with it?" asked Kai.

She smiled and said, "Yes, of course, I can. I am hearing to this scream for a long time, I can play."

"That's great!"

"Will you do another launch?" said Kai.

"Yes." She turned towards the dish and launched her beyblade. Riri did her attack 'Ice Beam' and the song murmuring was heard, which was kinda different one.

 _The murmuring was like – 'Do Si La Sol Si, Do Si La Sol Si, Do Si La Sol Si Sol Si'_

The whole dish was soon turned into ice, shining like crystal, hard to break, not easy to melt. The whole team was stupefied.

"It's great but what shall we do of the dish now?" said Tyson. There was an awkward silence and then everyone laughed.

* * *

Team Beysquad's room. Alia held Naomi by her collar and said, "Why did you stop the game?"

"You were out of control girl, we had to stop you," said Naomi.

"Girls, stop it," said Alice and pushed both of them away, "Alia, Naomi is right, you were out of control. All we did was in the sakeo of the team."

"Oh really? Then why did you made this loser our exchange player?" said Alia.

"Loser? Me? Don't forget Alia you are the one who cannot control her own beyblade" said Naomi.

"SHUT UP" yelled Alia.

"YOU SHUT UP"

"Girls, both of you, shut up" yelled Alice.

"What should we do now?" asked Rosetta.

"What should we do?" said Alice, "WE FIGHT"

TO BE CONTINUED...

 **So how was it? Good? Bad? Tell me in the review section. Also are** **you ready for the next chapter? It is going to be a big battle in the** **next chapter and a lot of reveals are ahead, and the Shilma** **Tournaments will be over soon and you will see some awesome** **KaiXRiri** **moments in the next part of the fic and the main one Reo** **will appear soon. ^^**


	30. Beysquad vs Bladebreakers - Third Part

**Guess what? The lazy ass is back with a new chapter. Sorry for the long hiatus, I had exams and since I am in 9** **th** **grade this year I won't post much this year. I went through some real mess last year and I guess I am changed. Btw, are you ready to read some action?**

 **Beysquad vs Bladebreakers – Exchange Battle**

 _You need to do everything for your team's sake. Don't think about your sister, you're doing it for her because you love her a lot._ These thoughts took over Riri's mind. Hilary puts her hand on Riri's shoulder to encourage her. She understood her feelings and then said, "It's going to be alright. Show everyone that you're the best sister."

Riri kept her eyes on the ground and stretched her gloves higher to hiding some marks on her hand. She was ready for the battle. Her face turned expressionless and she walked to the beystadium. She looked at her sister Naomi, whose face was turned down. She looked up, her eyes were all wet and her cornea turned red due to crying a lot.

"So bladers, this match's Stadium will be the same old one but redesigned. This one is a pretty harder, it won't probably break again," said DJ Jazzman, "Let's start the game."

One, Two, Three. Let It Rip.

Both blades landed into the stadium. Without wasting more time both blades geared up and crashed into each other. The stadium turned dusty, nothing was seen until the dust was gone. When the dust fades away, both blades were crashing into each other. They crashed into a stone hill and broke it into pieces. Again, everything turned dusty. When the dust fades, Riri was on her knees; her glove was stained in blood. She held her choker tightly, pulled it and eventually removed it. The area close to her scars stained dark red and her scars turned red and sprouted out on her neck. They grew a little longer than before. Slowly they grew up to her cheekbone. She removed her gloves and was knocked down on the ground. Her hands were stained same as her neck and the scar on her left hand grew to her palm. She rested her eyes on the ground for a while, holding her left hand. The whole stadium turned silent. Then she looked up and tried to stand again with her eyes closed. When she looked up her eyes were red and her scars were peeking from the corner of her face, near her cheekbone. She looked at her sister, her expression turned blank. She continued her battle.

Soon she was back in the game. Polaris kept on crashing into Naomi's blade, Taurus, without giving it a chance to fight back. Taurus was pushed back into the dirt.

"Taurus, get back" Naomi commanded.

"Oh! Are you afraid LITTLE SISTER?" Riri said the words 'little sister' in a creepy manner.

"NO"

"So you have a plan, huh? Can't believe you can make plans too."

Taurus suddenly disappeared and out of nowhere he started crashing into Polaris from different directions without being seen.

Riri concentrated on the match and then closed her eyes to hear the sound of blades. Polaris kept on spinning on a place and Taurus circled him without being seen. Polaris crashed into Taurus while it was circling her and then kept on attacking without a break. Soon Taurus's body was breaking down and he was pushed back. Riri smirked but suddenly she felt the scars going to her shoulder and eventually reached down her underarm. The scar on her face also grew to her cheek. She fell down again.

Naomi wanted to go her and tell her what is happening but then heard Alia saying from the earphone in her ear "Don't even think of it, you are in a middle of a battle." She saw her sister suffering from pain and Polaris was even getting slow without any commands given. Naomi knew Riri and Polaris were connected. Riri then commanded Polaris to do the most powerful attack, Ice Beam. Polaris discharged a ray of light and a song was heard, Polaris's Song. The beam was about to hit Taurus but Taurus moved aside and it hit a rock behind Taurus. Riri's attack was a fail and Polaris was weak now. Riri was still on the ground, she couldn't bear the pain. Naomi overheard the audience saying, "What kind of sister is she? Why doesn't she help her? What's wrong with Riri?" While she was hearing Alia saying, "Don't do anything stupid. Continue the match and defeat her."

She couldn't see her sister suffering so she took out the earphone and smashed it on the ground and stepped on it and scream the loudest of her voice, "STOP THIS! Please stop overthinking"

"What are you talking about?" said Riri in a low voice as blood flow down her lips.

"Stop thinking that what you are doing is right. Stop thinking that I don't care. Stop thinking that YOU don't care. Stop fighting against the curse, if you do this will happen. I know you think that if you stay away from me I will be safe. If I were you I would have thought the same, but it's not that. If you fight against what you wanna do, this will happen and you may fade away. And- and I don't w-want that." She fell on the ground and tears rolled down her eyes.

Riri then realised what was going on and smiled. She calmed herself down and in few seconds the scars started to get back.

"Sister, Lets complete the battle" Riri said as she got up. Naomi stood up too. But it was too late, Polaris stopped spinning.

"The match has ended and the winner is Naomi. Both teams have 1 point, the next battle will decide who will win" said DJ Jazzman.

Riri walked to her teammates and said, "I'm sorry guys. I knew I wasn't worth it anyway."

"It's okay Riri. You did the best" said Tyson.

"Yeah, and you did more damage than Naomi" said Kenny.

"And I guess you have even won hearts here" said Hilary.

Riri smiled and suddenly she fell into Hilary's arms. She got unconscious.

"Hilary, take her to the health room, now" said Kai.

"Alright"

Hilary took Riri to the health room. She washed of the blood and removed her jacket. The scars had reached to her chest. Hilary had to remove her shirt too. Riri gained her consciousness and looked at Hilary as she bandaged her hand. She smiled and closed her eyes.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Heyya guys! How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know in the review section ^^ Did you like last scene, I was feeling I should ship Riri with Hilary instead of Kai, lol. Hilary was just being who she is, the nice caring girl. Oh! I forgot to tell you that I will not be able to update the story frequently since I am in high school this year and moreover I have a webtoon to work on. You can read the webtoon soon on Line Webtoon app. I'll notify you when I'll post it. For staying notified every time follow me on Instagram anniejd29 and even see my arts.**


	31. Beysquad vs Bladebreakers - Last Part

Beysquad vs Bladebreakers – Last Battle

Riri closed her eyes as Hilary bandaged her hand.

"Tyson's lucky to have you", she said.

"Wh- what are you talking about!?" Hilary said with a red face.

"You know what I'm talking about" Riri opened her eyes, "Did you forget you told me you were in love with him?"

"Um, Yeah, but why do you think he's lucky?"

Riri got up, she twisted her finger around Hilary's bang (hair over the forehead is called bang; learned from an anime) and said, "You care for everyone, you've got a big heart"

"Riri, you're embarrassing me!" she laid Riri down on the health room's bed. She continued bandaging Riri's hand. When she completed bandaging her hand she said, "The scars are going down to your bust. What should I do?"

"I'm going to remove my shirt then; you need to change my bandages."

"What- no! I can't see you shirtless!"

"Don't worry. We're both girls it's not a big deal. Just give me a cloth to cover; the scars are not on my bust after all. I'll cover myself."

"Alright"

Riri removed her shirt. Her bandages were all blood red. Hilary removed the blooded bandages and changes it with clean bandages.

"Riri, don't you think these aren't scars, they look more like your veins", Hilary said as she still bandaged her. After she completed bandaging Riri replied, "No they are not veins, they are actually wounds. They rise as thin wires; I've had them before too."

"So will they leave marks?"

"The origin is actually old scars so that will only stay forever whereas the thin wound will disappear but I'm afraid this time it will take time. You see the wound goes right beside my bust, that's the only place where it will leave new scars." She explained as she got up to sit on the bed.

"And what Naomi said was true?" Hilary asked.

"She's afraid of saying death so she always says 'fade away'. What she said is true. She actually meant that the wound will slowly rise and it will eat me" she said with a smile.

"How can-" Riri cut her and said, "Aren't you acting like a Journalist today?"

"Um- Yeah, Sorry I was just too curious. You should take rest now."

Riri laid down on the bed and Hilary sat beside her.

* * *

The last battle between Alice and Tyson will reveal which team will be going to the Mumbai Tournament. Both Alice and Tyson were on the beystadium.

"The last battle. The beystadium in this battle is the replica of the Himalayan Mountains with hidden traps everywhere. No one knows when you may fall in one" said DJ Jazzman.

Tyson and Alice stood facing each other.

One, Two, Three. Let it Rip.

They both launched their blades. Dragoon landed on a hill and Alice's blade, Unisus, landed on the plain close to the hills. Dragoon jumped from the hill and rushed towards Unisus and crushed into it.

"Dragoon, Galaxy Storm Attack," Tyson commanded.

The wind started to roll into typhoon and soon a big typhoon was formed. Dragoon geared up and moved towards Unisus as Unisus headed back into the hills. The typhoon head towards Unisus and was going to hit it but Unisus fall into a big trap hole and a typhoon hit hill. The hill broke into pieces and the pieces fell on the trap hole and closed it. The stadium turned dusty. Unisus was in the closed trap hole. The pieces started moving and then Unisus burst out of the hole and sped up and crashed into Dragoon.

Unisus came out of the blade. It was a white Pegasus with a horn on its forehead, green eyes and blond hair. It spread its wings as it stood in the air.

Alice stood there with a white feather in her hand and covered the right side of her face with her eyes closed. She smirked as the white feather turned black. She opened her eyes and said, "Do you know the difference between Poison and Venom?"

"What?" Tyson said as he moved his eyes from the beystadium to her.

She slowly moved the black feather down to her lips and said, "If you take it and you die, its poison and if it takes you and you die, its venom." She smirked and then commanded her bitbeast, "Unisus, Venom Attack!"

Unisus opened its wings as few of his feathers from his wings turned black. Then he closed the wings and all the black feather fall on Dragoon. Dragoon rushed into the hills as all the black feathers chased him and fall. The wasted black feathers disappeared. The feather's fall came to an end and Dragoon survived them. Unisus chased him to the hills. Dragoon crashed into Unisus and broke its attack ring. Unisus backed and entered to the hills deeper. Dragoon chased it but fall into a trap cage.

Tyson's expressions turned worried. Alice smirked and said, "You know what to do, Unisus."

Unisus broke the cage and tossed Dragoon in the air. Dragoon fall in the stadium and covered the whole stadium into white clouds. Tyson was worried if Dragoon would still be spinning or not? Alice knew there was no chance of Dragoon to still spin. As the stadium was cleared the result was revealed. Dragoon was still spinning.

"That's impossible!" said Alice with a shocked expression.

"Nothing is impossible when Dragoon and I work together," said Tyson with a smirk, "you don't really know your beyblade very well." He looked down at the beystadium and commanded Dragoon, "Galaxy Storm Attack!"

Another typhoon was formed around and it surrounded Unisus. It shrunk the area it covered and tossed Unisus in the air. Unisus stopped spinning in the air and fall to the ground.

TYSON WON THE MATCH!

Every audience cheered. Tyson jumped from the beystadium. Max came and hugged Tyson tightly. Hilary and Riri came and saw them excited and realized that they won the match. Hilary ran towards Tyson, Tyson turned to her. She jumped on him to hug him, he caught her. She hugged her tightly and he hugged her even tighter. They both blushed and Hilary said, "Congratulations Tyson! We won the match!"

He whispered, "I love you too"

"What?!" she said with a red face.

"Nothing, just a little thanks" he said and kept on hugging her.

"Oo, Cute couple" said Alice as her team approached them.

"Actually, we are not a couple" they both replied.

"That means I can date that girl," said Alia from behind.

"Remember you are taken idiot!" said Rosetta.

"AH! Sorry girlfriend. I was joking" said Alia.

"Lesbian couple?" said Ray.

"Nah! We were just joking. We are single," replied Alia.

Riri was still standing behind as she was looking down. Naomi noticed her. She was standing aside. Her eyes turned watery and she tried to hide it by looking down. Riri looked up to her sister and realized that she was sad. Naomi looked at her too. Naomi wiped her tear on her jacket and ran to Riri. She hugged her tightly. Riri hugged her too. Naomi dug her head in Riri's jacket.

"Here, here. Stop crying darling. I'm with you," she said.

"Will you leave me again?" Naomi said without lifting her head.

"I have to. I will complete my studies and I will come back. I promise" Riri said as she tried to look at Naomi's face. Naomi lifted her head. She stopped crying.

"Looks like all the knocked souls are revived," said Alice and offer her hand for a hand shake, "I was a pleasure to have a match against you guys. We'll meet again, for sure."

"Yeah, and next time you won't stand a chance," said Tyson and accepted the hand shake.

END OF PART 1 OF THE STORY...

 **So guys! How was it? Please let me know in the review section about your thoughts of this chapter. The next part of the story will have a few comics too and I'll inform you about it and add some link in my bio to the comics too. Stay tuned!**


	32. Characters Interaction

**Characters Interaction**

There was a red curtain in the screen. A 14 years old chibi girl with black hair and blue dress came in front of it and bowed. She held the curtain to open it but it was stuck somewhere. She pulled the curtain but it didn't open. The pulled it hard and then damn, she tore the curtain but doesn't matter; viewers can finally see the white screen at the back. She came in middle of the white screen and said, "Hey there cuties! It's me Annie. Sorry for not posting for long but..." Chibi Reo enter there from left and didn't let her complete and said, "Hey there fans! Look at me I'm the villain for this fanfic but I'm a really nice guy, date me."

"Urgh Reo, How did you get in here?" asked Annie.

"Well, guess? You left the door open. Haha."

"Bad joke dum-dum. Now go or I'll kill you. I'm the creator and you already received some death threats," said Annie.

"Pfft..." giggled Reo and looked into his phone and continued, "Hey, I'm a good guy. Don't send death threats like that."

"Now giggle dum-dum" said Annie. Reo looked at the viewer and replied, "I will. Haha" Annie snapped her finger and Reo's phone was gone. Reo looked shocked and said, "How did you do that?"

"Well guess. I'm the creator I can do whatever I want to," she waved her hand at Reo as he went out the said loudly, "Don't forget to close the door!" Then she looked back at the viewers and continued, "As I was saying-" "Hey Annie!" said Chibi Tyson and walked in from the right side. "Now how did you get in?!" she asked.

"Oh, you left the other door open too," he replied.

"Seriously?! How many doors does this studio has?" she was annoyed, "Now go or I'll stab you"

"Stab me? You cannot do that"

"Yes I can" she pulled out a knife and ran towards him.

"AHH! ANNIE I'M SORRY!" he started running away. They both started running here and there and then finally Annie jumped on him. He fell on the ground. Annie pulled the knife up but suddenly the left door open again and Chibi Shinyu came in with a board in hand. She walked straight from left to right. On the board it was written, 'Hey there Viewers!" She turned the board towards Annie, who was on Tyson, and flipped it. On the other side it was written, "How you doing lovely creator-san?" Annie got up and hid the knife behind her back, smiled and said, "I'm doing great, thank you!"

Shinyu left the screen from right side. Tyson said, "Thanks grey head you saved me."

Shinyu slapped the board on his head and showed her board on which it was now written, 'I have a name you fucking idiot. Call me Shinyu.' She left slamming the door.

Tyson got up and said, "Whoa! She just used wrong language. How old is she?" Annie looked at him annoyed and said, "Fourteen" "Really? Teach you ocs some manners. By the way, who's that?" He pointed towards a girl lying on the floor. "Oh She's Shaira"

"Who?"

"Shaira"

He looked at her for a second and then said, "Why is she sleeping here?" She replied, "She not sleeping idiot, she's dead"

"GReAt" he looked at her in horror, "Why is she dead?"

"That's a secret. I don't give spoilers. I give cliffhangers" she replied. "Cliffhangers? Nah! Learn something from Snailords, he gives cliffhangers" said Tyson.

"Wait! What is Snailords doing here? Shouldn't he be at webtoon's studio?"

"I'm just saying"

Brown hair came in front of the camera and chibi Riri peeked into the camera. "RIRI WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" yelled Annie. There was a mess in front of the camera.

The television screen went to a corner of and Sianna was seen watching all this on it. She turned towards the viewers and said, "Guys we're really sorry. Annie's pretty lazy to complete the next part but she will keep you updated with new chapters. She recently received a lot of commissions and she needs to complete her webtoon too. She has removed the Mumbai tournament's part and will jump to the CG Summer Tournaments which means you guys will see our team sooner."


End file.
